


The Notorious Shihad Files

by MrsLukeArnold



Category: Jon Toogood (Musician), Real Person Fiction, Shihad
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ASMR, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backdooring, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Deepthoating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Domination, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Character, Porn Watching, Premature Ejaculation, Satire, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Tie Kink, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 21,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLukeArnold/pseuds/MrsLukeArnold
Summary: It has been 23 years since Shihad came to our music channel on the small screen at each and everybody's  homes.Will they survive or disband?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rated R18+ for High impact coarse language,violence, substance abuse and sexual elements throughout.

On 5th April 1994. Aotearoa Wakes from her slumber and the TV welcomes a new kiwi rock band from the capital city of NZ Called Shihad with their Debut album churn and their debut single I only Said welcomes the rock and roll industry. The World began to change as four Wellington blokes rock the airwaves and still do today. Sit tight because this is a bumpy journey back in time.  
In 10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
Lets do this!

 

> "It's a beautiful day in this neighbourhood,  
>  A beautiful day for a neighbour.  
>  Would you be mine?  
>  Could you be mine?...
> 
> It's a neighborly day in this beauty wood,  
>  A neighborly day for a beauty.  
>  Would you be mine?  
>  Could you be mine?...
> 
> I've always wanted to have a neighbour just like you.  
>  I've always wanted to live in a neighbourhood with you.
> 
> So, let's make the most of this beautiful day.  
>  Since we're together we might as well say:  
>  Would you be mine?  
>  Could you be mine?  
>  Won't you be my neighbour?  
>  Won't you please,  
>  Won't you please?  
>  Please won't you be my neighbour?"


	2. Yr Head is a rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic based on the claymation video of the same name.

 

> When Shihad performed at the claymation school hall. Jeremy meets Lisa to waltz with her. She holds out her hand to him and he accepts. Until he bumps the bully's drink on his shoulder. The bully whose name is Rex shouts, "Oi watch were you're going!" He kicks Jeremy in the stomach, The Band stopped in shock, Jon goes to Rex and said, "Chill out, we are trying to enjoy the show!" Tom said, "Yeah mate respect others!"
> 
> Phil Began to feel faint and Karl called the cops. The police arrived and said "Rex you are under arrest and expelled from the school!"  
>  As the ball ended Jeremy and Lisa Got Married and Went to the motel. As the two removed their shoes Jeremy said, "Lisa I love you." "I love you too Jeremy." Lisa replied. They both kissed each other as their tongues began swiping in and out.
> 
> Lisa began to unbutton his shirt and stroked his torso with her soft hands. Then she removed Jezza's belt and unzipped his fly of his pants and his boxers. She started to give Jezza's hard Cock a Blowjob. He gasped and whispered, "Ah Lisa darling suck it good, now it's my turn."
> 
> Firstly Jeremy unlaced the back of Lisa's gown, removed her pearl necklace,places inside her Jewelry box,unhooks her brasserie and kissed her Tatas sucking at her nips then removes her panties and gave her tight cunt a Blowjob in return. "Ah Jeremy dol suck it now suck it good! suck it right now just like you should unf "  
>  Quoted Lisa as she knew Khia Shamone Chamber's no 1 hit My neck my back.
> 
> Then she laid on top of Jezza and thrusted and straddled on him via cowgirl position. They both climaxed as each thrust occurred. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm. Beg my name.  
>  Oh come on Jeremy, cum for me.  
>  Oh please Lisa, orgasm with me
> 
> Jeremy sat up, held his wife's waist very tightly  and whispered a love song in Lisa's ear with passion.
> 
> "How deep is your love  
>  How deep is your love?  
>  I really mean to learn."
> 
> "Because we're living in a world of fools  
>  Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
>  We belong to you and me!" Lisa Replied in ecstasy.
> 
> My turn. Jeremy panted. As he began to lay on top of Lisa and hump Her extremely hard and deep via missionary position .  
>  Yes yes yes do it don't stop!  
>  I'm close sugar and I am Going to blow my load in 4 3 2.
> 
> Afterwards Jezza spilled his seed inside his betrothed plus the lovemaking ceased as they snuggled up.
> 
> "Goodnight beautiful." Says Jeremy in a low husky seductive voice.
> 
> "Goodnight handsome!" Replies Lisa via whispering. The couple shut their eyes And they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Lust for Love, Drench in sweat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Julia go to the strip bar.

 

 

> It was a hot sticky night when Jon and Julia finished their tour. "So Jools, wanna have a date?" Jon asked.  
>  Julia replies " Yes Johnny I shall."  
>  Jon took Julia by the hand and entered Showgirls nightclub to have a bite of Lasagna and salad. Followed by shots of wine.  
>  Jon whispered in Julia's ear "Let's dance lover"."Ah Jon boo I just want you to make love to me now" Julia orgasmed.
> 
> Jon step right on the stripper pole, crouching low and lifted himself up. Panting and breathing "Ah Fuck yes". "Now it's your turn Julia"  
>  Julia entered the pole with no fuss twirling herself in a erotic fashion. She crouched very low and slowly rose herself up. "Let me help you with that" said Jon.  
>  As Jon taught Julia the techniques, she began to climax. " Ah yes that's it stroke my cunt nice and good."  
>  Jon replies " Hush darling we want to do this."

As They both began using the strip pole in unison. Jon serenaded his mistress with a song.

 

 

> "Put your arms around me baby  
>  Can't you see I need you so  
>  Hold me close against your skin  
>  I'm about to begin  
>  Loving you.
> 
> Squirt a blob of lubricant on your hand and stroke my cock  
>  At a medium pace  
>  Play with my balls and tell me  
>  How big they are  
>  Honey, rub your beaver  
>  Up and down my face  
>  Sit on the corner of the bed  
>  And watch me whack off.
> 
> You see that shampoo bottle  
>  Now stick it up my ass  
>  Push it in and out  
>  At a medium pace  
>  Talk about your old boyfriend's dick  
>  And how big it was  
>  Now shave off my pubes  
>  And punch me in the face.
> 
> Whoa darlin'  
>  Make me push my dick and balls  
>  Back between my legs  
>  Call me an ugly woman  
>  And take my picture to show  
>  All the people you work with.
> 
> Now pull up my scrotum  
>  And take the shampoo bottle  
>  Out of my ass  
>  Pretend I'm the pizza delivery guy  
>  And watch me whack off
> 
> Strap on a dildo  
>  And make me give you head  
>  Tell me to slow down  
>  And do it at a medium pace  
>  I feel so humiliated  
>  I'm about to blow my load  
>  You tell me it's time to make love  
>  But now I can't  
>  'Cause I spewed all over myself  
>  Then you look into my eyes  
>  And you realize  
>  How much I enjoy loving you  
>  I'm so sorry I spunked on my stomach  
>  Maybe next time I'll be better at loving you."

Julia replied to her suitor with a song of her own choice.

 

 

> "I am just a new lady  
>  A stranger in this town  
>  Where are all the good times  
>  Who's gonna show this stranger around?  
>  Ooooooooh I need a dirty man  
>  Ooooooooh I need it now.
> 
>   
>  Will some man in this desert land  
>  Make me feel like a real woman  
>  Take this rock and roll refugee  
>  Oooh Babe set me free  
>  Ooooooooh I need a dirty man  
>  Ooooooooh I need it now."

When they finished Jon and Julia fell into each other's arms covered in sweat  arriving at a motel.

 

 

> "Strip off your clothes and Get in to the shower" Jon commanded.
> 
> As Julia proceeded Jon did the same.
> 
> "I love you so much unf." Julia whispered as Jon washed her body and hair. "I love you too Julia." Jon replied as Julia washed his hair and body in return.
> 
> As soon as the couple dried each other, they went to bed and fell asleep.


	4. When I feel the love, I am romantic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon invites Julia for a Pornhub binge and Lube massage.

> Julia received a text message from Jon saying:  
>  "Hello sex cake wanna come to my house on Friday evening and binge on Pornhub?"  
>  Julia replied to the text and said " Yes darling yes".  
>  Afterwards she arrived at jons house and laid on the sofa and started to perform solo pleasure on herself. Julia removed her clothes and Caressed her Tatas gently. Then Jon fetched a bottle of Lubricant and squirted the Gel on Her Pussy.  
>  Jon rubbed Julia very Softly at first then very fast.  
>  " Ah Jon darling yes please don't stop"  
>  Jon replies " Just relax and watch the film on the laptop connected to the TV" Jon removed his clothes and whispered " Julia its your turn"  
>  Julia obeyed the order and squired the lube on his dick and rubbed it slowly and hard. " God Julia your'e so fucking tight unf"  
>  "Oh Jon dear, You play hard don't you?" Julia whispered.
> 
> They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on each other's lips.  
>  Jon stood up and held Julia very tight and thrusted as well as orgasmed.
> 
> "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! I am going to blow my load in 4,3,2 " Jon Gasped and ejaculated his seed in Julia's Stomach
> 
> and sealed the event with heavy breathing .  
>  "Thank you dol" Julia said.  
>  "yer welcome" Jon replied.
> 
> "A dreamy lips, set in motion, flashing  
>  Ah breathless hush, poundin' soft, lasting  
>  Oh glossy mouth, a taste untamed, moving  
>  Carousel, up and down  
>  Just like you
> 
> Oh baby  
>  Just one more time to touch you  
>  Just one more time to tell you  
>  You're on my mind  
>  Baby, why can't I have you?  
>  You're breakin' my heart in two  
>  You know what I'm goin' through  
>  Oh baby, why can't I have you?
> 
> Oh candy smile, all the while, glinting  
>  Your eyes like lycra, a lethal pout, hinting  
>  (Felt the pressure)  
>  Oh and I felt the pressure, tight and warm, softly striking  
>  (Oh tripped and stumbled)  
>  Oh I tripped and stumbled  
>  I cling forever  
>  I go all night
> 
> Oh baby  
>  Just one more time to touch you  
>  Just one more time to tell you  
>  I'm not so blind  
>  Baby, why can't I have you?  
>  Always breakin' my heart in two  
>  You know what I'm goin' through  
>  Uh oh baby (why can't I have you?)
> 
> why can't I have you?  
>  You know what I'm goin' through  
>  (You're breakin' my heart in two)  
>  You're breakin' my heart, breakin' my heart  
>  (You know what I'm gonna do)  
>  (You're breakin' my heart) breakin' my heart  
>  (Baby) oh baby (why can't I have you?) I need you  
>  (You know what I'm goin' through)  
>  (You're breakin' my heart in two)  
>  Oh baby, I need you so much (you know what I'm gonna do), I need you, touch  
>  (You're breakin' my heart)  
>  (Baby) oh baby (why can't I have you?)"


	5. Pleasure and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes up to a menstruating mess

It was a rainy morning when Jon Toogood woke up feeling a bit messy, he looked at the red bloodstain on the bed sheet. Yes Jon is menstruating and he cried so loudly that he woke up his other band members and their band manager  
Gerald Dwyer.

 "What is the matter sugar?" Gerald asked.  
Jon replied. "I got my damned period." As Jon got out of bed, his back ached with severe period pain.

Oh my God! Tom Larkin screeched. Here take some panadol. Jon received the medicine with water and took it humbly. Then Phil Knight carried the frontman to the shower and Karl Kippenberger came over.  
"Would you like a Pad or a Tampy?" Asked Karl.

"Jon knows". Replies Phil. "It depends how if his flow settles or not. if it is extremely heavy he uses Super maxi Winged pads. If it is neutral he takes Tampax so he can go swimming if he is in a good mood." So today it's a pad for Jon."

So Jon unwrapped the package,stripped off the backing papers and put the sanitary pad on his man panties and clothed himself Happily again. They Jammed in the garage for two nights and on the night of the performance, Jon was in the bathroom disposing his pad in the bin and began inserting his tampon. "Coming mates!"  
Jon Hollered and finally they began to rock up the stadium.

"Yonder she’s walking  
She comes my way  
Red dress on  
Her long black hair  
Talkin’ like  
Walkin’ like  
Lustin’ like  
She comes to me

Oh baby I love you so  
I need you now  
I want you back  
I can’t go on...

Helpless baby  
Evil child  
I’ve known you well and if you wanna stay that’s alright  
You want me again  
And then and you come to me  
Well, that’s, that’s alright! That’s alright! That’s alright!

Now she’s gone

She’s walkin’ away  
Red dress on  
Her long black hair  
I love her so  
But now she’ll come runnin’  
Anytime I say  
Well that’s alright Oh baby I love you so  
I need you now  
I want you back  
I can’t go on... "

As the show ended they began to drink booze. Gerald drank so much he lured Jon to the shag pad. " Oh Johnny boy I love you so, I want you back and I need you now I can't go on" Gerald Whispered.

"Oh Gerald I want you forever, I need you so much and i have always loved you oh I can't stop loving you." Replied Jon in ecstasy .

They Stripped their clothes off as Gerald Backdoors Jon very hard.  
"Oh Gerald Darling please don't stop!" Begs Jon.  
"Shhhh cupcake! For it has to hurt!" Reminds Gerald as he was about to sing.

"Lover lover why do you push  
Why do you push, why do you push  
Baby baby, did you forget about me

I've been standing in the back of your life  
Back row center just above the ice  
Please don't ask me how I've been getting off  
No please don't ask me how I've been getting off."

Jon sat up as he removed his tampon disposes it in the bin and he backdoored Gerald very briskly and began to serenade.

 "Break my body, with the back of your hand  
Doesn't make sense from where I stand  
Baby, baby! oh why you want to fuck this shit up  
Sooner or later I'll find my place  
Find my body better fix my face  
Please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off  
No please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off."

The two men joined in to sing the refrain.

 "It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain (it's all the same)"

"Yes yes yes more more more"

The pair Orgasmed as each thrust occurred.

"Sooner or later I'll find my place  
Find my body better fix my face  
Please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off  
No please don't ask me  
How I've been getting off

It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain  
pleasure and pain you've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain, it's all the same

You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain  
You've done it once you can do it again  
Whatever you've done don't try to explain  
It's a mighty fine line between pleasure and pain

It's all the same  
It's all the same  
It's all the same"

The love making ceased and the pair caressed each other to sleep.


	6. Don't hurt me Stepdaddy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya's blended parents are invited to bring your parents day at school  
> this is a 2 part chapter btw

It was bring your parents day at school for Anaya. Ronise was happy as well as Jon. Anaya Felt nervous because her real dad was never there for her. She would feel the guilt building inside her.

> "Now , Daughter dearest. Your Stepfather and I are going to your school because we want to enjoy this outing." States Ronise.  
>  "If you behave, your Mum and I will take you to burger king." Replies Jon.  
>  "Yes I will behave." Replies Anaya.
> 
> On the way to school, Anaya and her blended parents arrived at her classroom.  
>  "Greetings, my word what a treat. Anaya has got her Mum Ronise and Rockstar stepdad Jon Toogood." Announces the teacher. Everybody clapped except Anaya. She froze like a statue. She also pouted and sulked too.
> 
> "Is that a rotten mood?" Jon asked.  
>  "No." Replies Anaya.  
>  "Is that telling a White Lie?" Ronise asked.  
>  "No." Lies Anaya.
> 
> "Young lady, this needs to stop! I made you this deal if you can behave at  
>  school today I and your mum can take you to burger king." Scolds Jon.
> 
> "It is time for maths students." States the teacher.  
>  "Do you know what 14 x 8 is Anaya?"  
>  Anaya was silent as a mute rodent.  
>  "Listen,when i ask you something you answer me is that correct?"  
>  "I don't want to do it, its stupid and not cool!" Anaya would not reply nicely. She would cuss the teacher out.

Jons piss started boiling hard out.

> "That does it, we are going home!" Jon screamed as he grabbed his stepdaughter by the wrist. As they went home Anaya stormed upstairs to her room. "God help me!" Screams Anaya and slammed her bedroom door. Jon arrived at her room with the paddle.  
>  "Bend over!" Jon hollers.  
>  "No, no no!" Screams his stepdaughter as she gets spanked. "Please, ahhhhhh i tried to be good ahhhhhhhhh. don't hurt me Ahhhhhhh!"  
>  "I (spank) don't (spank) give!" Jon screamed. "Your (spank) teacher was right about (spank) you and your defiance!" (Spank)  
>  "I am sorry mmmmmmm , I love you stepdaddy unf." Sobs Anaya.
> 
> As Ronise came over, she broke down in tears. "Oh Jon how could she do this to  us?"
> 
> "Hush my queen, I spanked Anaya on your behalf."

Jon kissed his De facto wife on the lips passionately, carried Her straight to his bedroom,stripped their clothes off and performed reverse 69 on each other.

Anaya still laid in bed felt really sore and had to put up with such noise form her stepdad and biological mum.


	7. Don't hurt me Stepdaddy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya was hungry after being spanked.  
> Will she repent?

It has been a long time since Anaya got punished. She began to feel hungry and was drenched in sweat.  
Just then, her mother wore nothing but a see though cloak came with a bowl of soup and bread. Ronise sat her daughter up and spoon fed her like a toddler.

 

> "I want you to come to our bedroom and say sorry to your stepdad and before you do that you can take a shower coz you are sweaty ." States Ronise.
> 
> After Anaya finished her dinner Ronise took her daughter to the shower and washed her with tenderness. "Oh Mummy it hurts so much please make it go away." Cries Anaya. As soon she finished Ronise used the towel to dry and wrap around her daughters body and made the girl entered her own blended parents room. Jon still nude sat up on the bed and offers Anaya a cuddle.
> 
> "I am sorry stepdaddy, I promise i will behave." Breathes Anaya  
>  "You better start behaving." Whispers Jon.

Anaya sobbed into her stepfathers torso as her mum reverts to her naked self, Takes the towel off exposing her own daughters body and massages her back.  
Jon Whispered a lullaby in his stepdaughters ear.

> "Trust/in/me  
>  Just/in/me  
>  Shut your eyes  
>  Trust in me  
>  You can sleep  
>  Safe and sound  
>  Knowing I  
>  Am around  
>  Slip into (Thrust) silent slumber  
>  Sail on a silver (Thrust) mist  
>  Slowly/and/surely  
>  Your (Thrust) senses  
>  Will cease to resist  
>  Just(Thrust)relax  
>  Be/at/rest  
>  Like/a/bird  
>  In/a/nest  
>  Trust in (Thrust) me  
>  Just in  (Thrust)me  
>  Shut your eyes  
>  And trust in me  
>  Trust in me  
>  Just in me  
>  Shut your eyes  
>  And trust in me!"
> 
> "Come/on/Stepdaddy, (Thrust) serenade (Thrust) to me ahhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmm!"  
>  Replies Anaya in ecstasy.

Then Jon laid the child in the center of the bed, began to blow raspberries on her stomach which made her extremely orgasm and the three of them drifted to sleep.


	8. Band Jam Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may give you tears. So bring the tissue box.

It was one hell of a snowy hailstorm like Morning in Wellington. Schools were closed , roads were closed, every single store was closed. The band decided to have a jam in the studio but no one could decide what song to play. Tom wanted to play "What's new pussycat?" by Tom Jones. But Phil wanted to play "Need you Tonight" by INXS. Karl got worked up and demanded to play "Smooth Criminal." by Michael Jackson. Just then, Jon got extremely pissed and said.

 

> "THAT'S IT, I WILL CHOOSE A SONG FOR MY GODDAMN SELF!" He screamed.  
>  "I want to play What's new pussycat?" Yelps Tom.  
>  "No shit! I want to play Need you tonight." Whines Phil.  
>  "Uh-uh. I want to play Smooth criminal and that is the capital final!" Demands Karl.  
>  "I am going to sing Dance all around the world!" And it goes like this.  
>  Hollers Jon. The band started to play the selected song.
> 
> "Come dance all around the world  
>  Dance with the birds and the music  
>  We want you to see the world  
>  And see all the beauty that surrounds you
> 
> Who came knocking at the door  
>  The little girl in the long white gown  
>  Who came running to answer the door  
>  The little man with the worried frown
> 
> Dance all around the world  
>  Dance with the birds and the music  
>  We want you to see the world  
>  And see all the beauty that surrounds you
> 
> Who came knocking at the door  
>  The little man with the worried frown  
>  Who came running to answer the door  
>  A dragon and a man dressed up as a clown
> 
> Dance all around the world  
>  Dance with the birds and the music  
>  We want you to see the world  
>  And see all the beauty that surrounds you
> 
>  
> 
> And so they danced until they came to a beautiful castle on a remote hill  
>  There lived a prince with his two wise tutors and two guards  
>  'Come, Dance around the world with us' said the man in brown  
>  'But no!' cried the tutors 'For a prince must learn of law and justice'
> 
>   
>  'But a prince should also know the sound of the wind on the trees , and the song of the crickets' said the man in brown  
>  'He must stay!' they said 'and learn of government and diplomacy'  
>  'But surely a tutor, a teacher, should know the secrets of the moon and know the feel of the mountain stream on his feet'  
>  'But we must guard him' said the guards  
>  'Surely even a guard should know the feel of the wind on his face and the song of the birds'  
>  And so the guards threw down their weapons, the tutors put away their books and stripped off their gowns, threw open the gates, and danced out into the open world.
> 
> Come dance all around the world  
>  Dance with the birds and the music  
>  We want you to see the world  
>  And see all the beauty that surrounds you
> 
> Oh let's dance all around the world today ,  
>  There is no time to waste precious time  
>  We want to see the world  
>  full of land and sea."

The band ceased playing and tears streamed from the singers eyes and broke down sobbing remembering his childhood. The remainder of the band members comforted him.


	9. I need you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is bored and needs a companion

> Jon began to feel bored on a stormy night, thinking about how the weeks have been. So he lit some scented candles, tore some rose petals and drawn a bubble bath and tossed heart shaped confetti. He switched the lights off and phoned up a Escort. "Hello, Jon Toogood speaking. I am just needing some company please? Thank you, bye".
> 
> Just then, A dark skinned Sudanese woman came into the room dressed in a pink corset,black leggings and long chocolate hair. "Hi, my name is Dana and you must be Jon Cusack oops i mean Toogood the frontman of Shihad."  
>  "I ran a bubble bath for you." Breathes Jon, as he undressed the woman.  
>  "Oh you." Replies Dana, as she undressed Jon in return.
> 
> As the couple entered the bathtub, Jon massaged Dana's back tenderly and slowly. Dana began to pant as he cupped her ebony boosies.  
>  "Just relax, I want to have a good night." Jon's voice began to go low and seductive.
> 
> Dana kissed Jon on the neck and lips . The pair began to climax. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
>  Afterwards they hopped out of the tub and dried themselves.  
>  They made love some more via using vibrators.  
>  "Jon darling, your hands are so rough and calloused." Orgasms Dana  
>  "My word, you are so bloody tight." replies Jon in ecstasy.
> 
> And the love making ceased, they blew the candles off and went to sleep.
> 
> "All you got is this moment  
>  The twenty-first century's yesterday  
>  You can care all you want  
>  Everybody does yeah that's okay
> 
> So slide over here  
>  And give me a moment  
>  Your moves are so raw  
>  I've got to let you know  
>  I've got to let you know  
>  You're one of my kind
> 
> I need you tonight  
>  'Cause I'm not sleeping  
>  There's something about you girl  
>  That makes me sweat
> 
> How do you feel  
>  I'm lonely  
>  What do you think  
>  Can't take it all  
>  What ya gonna do  
>  Gonna live my life
> 
> So slide over here  
>  And give me a moment  
>  Your moves are so raw  
>  I've got to let you know  
>  I've got to let you know  
>  You're one of my kind
> 
> I need you tonight  
>  'Cause I'm not sleeping  
>  There's something about you girl  
>  That makes me sweat
> 
> So how do you feel  
>  I'm lonely  
>  What do you think  
>  Can't think at all  
>  Whatcha gonna do  
>  Gonna live my life
> 
> So how do you feel  
>  I'm lonely  
>  What do you think  
>  Can't think at all  
>  Whatcha gonna do  
>  Gonna live my life
> 
> So slide over here  
>  And give me a moment  
>  Your moves are so raw  
>  I've got to let you know
> 
> Hallucinate  
>  Desegregate  
>  Mediate  
>  Alleviate  
>  Try not to hate
> 
> Love your mate  
>  Don't suffocate on your own hate  
>  Designate your love as fate  
>  A one world state  
>  As human freight  
>  The number eight  
>  A white black state  
>  A gentle trait  
>  The broken crate  
>  A heavy weight  
>  Or just too late  
>  Like pretty Kate has sex ornate  
>  Now devastate  
>  Appreciate  
>  Depreciate  
>  Fabricate  
>  Emulate  
>  The truth dilate  
>  Special date  
>  The animal we ate  
>  Guilt debate  
>  The edge serrate  
>  A better rate  
>  The youth irate  
>  Deliberate
> 
> Fascinate  
>  Deviate  
>  Reinstate  
>  Liberate  
>  To moderate  
>  Recreate  
>  Or detonate  
>  Annihiliate  
>  Atomic fate
> 
> Mediate  
>  Clear the state  
>  Activate  
>  Now radiate  
>  A perfect state  
>  Food on plate  
>  Gravitate  
>  The Earth's own weight  
>  Designate your love as fate  
>  At ninety-eight we all rotate."


	10. Pain in my heart it's for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sings candle box's hit song.

One chilly windy night Shihad decided to lit a bonfire and hire dancers as well. They are belly dancers,ballet dancers,urban dancers,burlesque dancers so many types.  
First they gathered firewood, tore old newspapers, poured gasoline and Lit the matches.

> OK, Is each and everybody in their  own places? Come on now, Chop chop. States Jon.

Jon began to sing a song which is been popular ever since and the dancers gathered and danced at the newly lit bonfire.

> "You  
>  It's for you  
>  Only you  
>  It's for you.
> 
> I'll never know  
>  I'll never care  
>  I'll never believe my people  
>  I'll tell you what I say  
>  I'll never lie  
>  I'll never try  
>  I'll never cry for you people  
>  I'll push you  
>  Push away  
>  As you lonely people  
>  Keep on running 'round my door  
>  Yes, you lonely people  
>  Keep on begging  
>  Beg for more  
>  And I'll cry for you  
>  Yes I'll die for you  
>  Pain in my heart it is real  
>  And I'll tell you now how I feel inside  
>  Feel in my heart it's for you.
> 
> It's for you  
>  Only you  
>  It's for you
> 
> I'll never try  
>  I'll never die  
>  I'll never push for you people  
>  I'll tell you how I feel  
>  I'll never lie  
>  I'll never cry  
>  I'll never try for you people  
>  I'll tell you, yes it's real  
>  As you lonely people  
>  Keep on passing time away  
>  Yes you lonely people keep on passing,  
>  Pass away
> 
> And I'll cry for you  
>  Yes, I'll die for you  
>  Pain in my heart it is real  
>  And I'll tell you now how I feel inside  
>  Feel in my heart it's for you  
>  And I'll take everything  
>  As it comes my way  
>  Pushin' your pain 'round my door  
>  And I'll I cry for you as I die for you  
>  Is this blood on my hands all for you?
> 
> You shiver  
>  And shudder  
>  Recovers your mother  
>  You feel it take control  
>  All alone  
>  Feel alive  
>  In your soul
> 
> Come around town  
>  Steal another dime  
>  Take another line  
>  Won't you feel it  
>  Blanket your soul  
>  Out of mind
> 
> Come around town  
>  Steal another dime  
>  Do another crime  
>  Won't you get it higher and higher  
>  All through time
> 
> Come around town  
>  Steal another dime  
>  Don't you push your drugs in my face  
>  Yes, I feel it  
>  Feeling fine  
>  Don't you push your drugs in my face  
>  Or I'm gonna put you in your place  
>  Fuck you so very much  
>  I don't want it no more  
>  And it's mine  
>  Said this pain in my heart is all mine  
>  Yes, it's mine all alone
> 
> I don't want it no more  
>  I don't want it no more  
>  I don't want it no more  
>  I don't want it no more
> 
> And it's mine on my own  
>  Yes, it's mine all alone  
>  As I cry for you  
>  Yes, I'll die for you  
>  Pain in my heart, it is real  
>  And I'll take  
>  Everything as it comes my way  
>  Feel in my heart it's for you  
>  And I'll lie for you as I die for you  
>  Pain in my heart it is real  
>  And I'll tell you now  
>  How I feel inside  
>  Fuck you so very much  
>  It's for you!"
> 
>  
> 
> Jon started to have a panic attack. The band rushed over to get him a glass of water and aspirin. Tom rubbed his back whilst Karl and Phil rubbed his hands and feet.  
>  "Shhhhh. it is ok. that was brave of you." Phil Consoled.  
>  "Thanks." Jon replied.


	11. A sombre trip to Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Suffers a epilepsy Breakdown. This may cause stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> open a new tab copy and paste the link for safety video provided
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXnjHzesHcQ

One morning, Jaz Coleman the frontman of killing joke woke Shihad up at 5 am, ate m'cdonnalds for breakfast cleaned their teeth, showered,clothed and went to the airport to go to Texas.

> They hopped on a Delta airlines Boeing 747 plane and met Garth Richardson the stuttering producer of music inside the aircraft flight. "Hello gents. during the next ten minutes of this flight I want you to start thinking of a cover song of your choice as soon the safety video is out of the road." States Garth.
> 
> "The Lads are more than ready." Replies Jaz. Just then the air hostess began to speak on the phone. "Attention, Ladies and gentlemen the safety video is about to begin."

As soon the flight ended. The band peformed at the saloon with a old hit.

> "Out in the West Texas town of El Paso  
>  I fell in love with a Mexican girl  
>  Nighttime would find me in Rosa's cantina  
>  Music would play and Felina would whirl
> 
> Blacker than night were the eyes of Felina  
>  Wicked and evil while casting a spell  
>  My love was deep for this Mexican maiden  
>  I was in love, but in vain I could tell
> 
> One night a wild young cowboy came in  
>  Wild as the West Texas wind  
>  Dashing and daring, a drink he was sharing  
>  With wicked Felina, the girl that I loved
> 
> So in anger I challenged his right for the love of this maiden  
>  Down went his hand for the gun that he wore  
>  My challenge was answered in less than a heartbeat  
>  The handsome young stranger lay dead on the floor
> 
> Just for a moment I stood there In silence  
>  Shocked by the foul evil deed I had done  
>  Many thoughts raced through my mind as I stood there  
>  I had but one chance and that was to run
> 
> Out through the back door of Rosa's I ran  
>  Out where the horses were tied  
>  I caught a good one, it looked like it could run  
>  Up on its back and away I did ride  
>  Just as fast as I could from the West Texas town of El Paso  
>  Out to the badlands of New Mexico
> 
> Back in El Paso my life would be worthless  
>  Everything's gone, in life nothing is left  
>  It's been so long since I've seen the young maiden  
>  My love is stronger than my fear of death
> 
> I saddled up and away I did go  
>  Riding alone in the dark  
>  Maybe tomorrow a bullet may find me  
>  Tonight nothing's worse than this pain in my heart  
>  And at last here I am on the hill overlooking El Paso  
>  I can see Rosa's Cantina below  
>  My love is strong and it pushes me onward  
>  Down off the hill to Felina I go
> 
> Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys  
>  Off to my left ride a dozen or more  
>  Shouting and shooting, I can't let them catch me  
>  I have to make it to Rosa's back door
> 
> Something is dreadfully wrong, for I feel  
>  A deep burning pain in my side  
>  Though I am trying to stay in the saddle  
>  I'm getting weary, unable to ride
> 
> But my love for Felina is strong and I rise where I've fallen  
>  Though I am weary, I can't stop to rest  
>  I see the white puff of smoke from the rifle  
>  I feel the bullet go deep in my chest
> 
> From out of nowhere Felina has found me  
>  Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side  
>  Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for  
>  One little kiss, then Felina good-bye"
> 
> After the performance, Jon suffered a seizure. So Jaz called the ambulance to escort him to the hospital.  
>  "Hang vigil Lads, Jon will have a speedy recovery". Consoles Jaz.


	12. Toucha toucha toucha touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. Jon goes to a brothel with his band

The next morning Jon woke up feeling slightly tired. The nurse gave the frontman some medication and breakfast. Jon ate his food, took his medicine and drank his beverages humbly. Then his band-mates gave him get well soon gifts and he was discharged at 9 am. Then he went to perform at a brothel with shihad with a raunchy Rocky Horror song. Jon sang the song on a bed at the stage.

> "I was feeling done in, ... couldn't win  
>  I'd only ever kissed before. "  
>  Karl asks"You mean Jon is... "  
>  Uh, huh replies Phil."
> 
> "I thought there's no use getting  
>  Into heavy petting  
>  It only leads to trouble  
>  And seat wetting.
> 
> Now all I want to know is how to go.  
>  I've tasted blood and I want more. (More, more, more.)  
>  I'll put up no resistance. I want to see the distance  
>  I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance.
> 
> Touch toucha toucha touch me  
>  I want to be dirty  
>  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
>  Creature of the night.
> 
> Then if anything grows, while you pose,  
>  I'll oil you up and rub you down. (Down, down, down.)  
>  And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
>  You need a kinky paw and I need action.
> 
> Touch toucha toucha touch me  
>  I want to be dirty  
>  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
>  Creature of the night.  
>  Fucka fucka fuck me now  
>  I want to be Fucking filthy.  
>  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,  
>  Creature of the night.  
>  Fucka fucka fuck me now I want to be horny  
>  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,  
>  Creature of the night."
> 
> Jon proceeded to undress himself remove his socks, footwear and caress his torso and started stroking his dick. He Climaxes at each stroke, then he kissed a latex sex doll and started straddling her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."
> 
>  

At the end of the song he sealed the show with heavy breathing.


	13. Ebony and Ivory Live together in perfect Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Faux Tribute to the song

> Dana,Julia and Ronise We're watching a Lisa DeLeeuw film at a Adult Theartre.  
>  "Since I am about to get married to Jon ,he will stay with me coz i'm his wife." States Ronise.  
>  "Get real, I became his secretary and he will stay with me!" Gloats Julia.  
>  "Oh Hale Naw, I am Officially Jon's mistress. Plus He stays with me!" Screeches Dana.
> 
> Then Ronise invited the women to a motel as soon as the film ended and Began to kiss Julia and Dana roughly. The trio stripped off their clothes and She Pressed her hands on both tits of Ivory and Ebony as if they are living in harmony. Dana Threw the two women in bed and began to Scissor Julia and Ronise also very briskly. Ronise seduced Julia via Dirty talk.  
>  "Come on Julia, climax with me and that goes for you Dana."
> 
> Ronise put her strap on dildo and backdoored Julia first and Dana Secondly.  
>  The three women Climaxed in time. Ronise had a deeper voice whilst Julia and Dana had high voices. As the lesbian orgy ceased they drifted off to sleep.
> 
> "Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony  
>  Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord, Why Don't We?
> 
> We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go  
>  There Is Good And Bad In Ev'ryone,  
>  We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give  
>  Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive.
> 
> Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony  
>  Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?
> 
> Ebony, Ivory Living In Perfect Harmony  
>  Ebony, Ivory, Ooh
> 
> We All Know That People Are The Same Where Ever We Go  
>  There Is Good And Bad In Ev'ryone,  
>  We Learn To Live, We Learn To Give  
>  Each Other What We Need To Survive Together Alive.
> 
> Ebony And Ivory Live Together In Perfect Harmony  
>  Side By Side On My Piano Keyboard, Oh Lord Why Don't We?
> 
> Ebony, Ivory Living In Perfect Harmony."


	14. A Shihad Polygamy wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets married to Dana,Ronise and Julia

One Humid Morning, Jon Decided to create a wedding at a Mormon church because He chose to date Three Women. Just then the Lads put on their tuxedos and the ladies wore their wedding gowns. The wedding began with a song of their choice.

 

 

> "You feeling good today  
>  Cause I got told that you were  
>  Smashed up on your own motorway  
>  But it's O.K  
>  The first upon the scene  
>  A life support machine  
>  But you still collapse as if you were an accidental star
> 
> Do you know what the time is  
>  Is it messing with your mind kid  
>  Are you hurting all the time  
>  And you need a pacifier  
>  Come on, lets take a look outside
> 
> Don't look so worried you know  
>  There ain't no hurry  
>  Cause life's supposed to ebb and flow  
>  Now you're all clear to go  
>  And when you're out there  
>  No, they can't catch you  
>  Precious star, you are the best at what you are
> 
> And do you know what the time is  
>  Is it messing with your mind kid  
>  Are you hurting all the time  
>  And you need a pacifier  
>  Come on, lets take a look outside."
> 
> The priest began to speak. "Do you sir take these women to be your wives?"  
>  "Yes I do." Jon Replied.  
>  Now, do you Madam's take this man to be your Husband?" Asks the Priest again.  
>  "Yes we do." The women Replied.  
>  Which means I now pronounce you a Polygamy Couple.

The Reception was hectic. There was Fried chicken, Mash Potato,Coleslaw Gravy and Wedges with sour cream and sweet chili sauce. For pudding there was an ice cream cake. After the wedding, Jon stripped off each other's clothes, gave his 3 wives a ballgag each and performed tie up. Jon serenaded his betrothed women with a song.

  

> "You let me violate you  
>  You let me desecrate you  
>  You let me penetrate you  
>  You let me complicate you
> 
> Help me  
>  I broke apart my insides  
>  Help me  
>  I've got no soul to sell  
>  Help me  
>  The only thing that works for me  
>  Help me get away from myself
> 
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  I want to feel you from the inside  
>  I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  My whole existence is flawed  
>  You get me closer to god
> 
> You can have my isolation  
>  You can have the hate that it brings  
>  You can have my absence of faith  
>  You can have my everything
> 
> Help me  
>  Tear down my reason  
>  Help me  
>  It's your sex I can smell  
>  Help me  
>  You make me perfect  
>  Help me become somebody else
> 
> I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  I want to feel you from the inside  
>  I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  My whole existence is flawed  
>  You get me closer to god
> 
> Through every forest above the trees  
>  Within my stomach scraped off my knees  
>  I drink the honey inside your hive  
>  You are the reason I stay alive."
> 
> The three women Climaxed as he penetrated them. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM oh yes yes yes yes yes harder/faster(thrust) deeper." Then Jon spilled his seed inside two of his his wives but the third wife she got  one sperm inside her and he sealed the night with tongue bath and went to sleep.


	15. The Morning after the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon treats his wives for a outing at the mall and a poem.

 

> Jon woke his 3 wives up to a breakfast in bedroom. "Ladies, i got you Yogurt and Muesli." Ronise woke up and said. "Why thank you darling." Just then Anaya Showed up and said. "What a night we had." Anaya gave her mum a peck on the cheek and to her surprise she saw two more women. "Two stepmums?"  
>  "Yes Anaya, Two stepmums." Replies Jon.
> 
> "My God you sir are a Polygamist!" Shouts Anaya.  
>  "Not for long." Replies Gerald. The two men started to french kiss at each other.  
>  As soon as the women and daughter ate their breakfast. They washed up, got dressed and left the house. They went to the mall to get their fingernails and toenails painted, new clothes,shoes and Full makeup. Ronise,Anaya,Julia and Dana looked beautiful than ever. Anaya felt bored so she read a poem as soon she went home. Her stepdad's band started the music and sang.
> 
> "Here is the train to Glasgow And here is the driver Mr McIvor who drove the train to Glasgow. And here is the guard from Donibristle, who waved his flag and blew his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> And here is a boy called Donald McBrain who came to the station to catch the train  
>  And saw the guard from Donibristle, wave his flag and blow his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> And here is the guard, a kindly man, who at the last moment hauled into the van  
>  That fortunate boy called Donald McBrain who came to the station to catch the train  
>  And saw the guard from Donibristle, wave his flag and blow his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> And here are the hens and here are the cocks, clucking and crowing inside a box  
>  In charge of the guard a kindly man, who at the last moment hauled into the van  
>  That fortunate boy called Donald McBrain who came to the station to catch the train  
>  And saw the guard from Donibristle, wave his flag and blow his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> And here is the train which gave a jolt, and loosened a catch and loosened a bolt  
>  Which let out the hens and let out the cocks, clucking and crowing out of their box  
>  In charge of the guard a kindly man, who at the last moment hauled into the van  
>  That fortunate boy called Donald McBrain who came to the station to catch the train  
>  And saw the guard from Donibristle, wave his flag and blow his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> The guard chased a hen and missing it, fell, the hens were clucking the cocks as well  
>  Unless you were there you haven’t a notion the flurry the fuss the noise, the commotion  
>  Caused by the train which gave a jolt, and loosened a catch and loosened a bolt  
>  Let out the hens and let out the cocks, clucking and crowing out of their box  
>  In the charge of the guard a kindly man, who at the last moment hauled into the van  
>  That fortunate boy called Donald McBrain who came to the station to catch the train  
>  And saw the guard from Donibristle, wave his flag and blow his whistle  
>  To tell the driver Mr McIvor to start the train to Glasgow.
> 
> Now Donald was quick and Donald was neat and Donald was nimble on his feet  
>  He caught the hens and he caught the cocks and he put them back in their great big box  
>  The guard was pleased, as pleased could be he invited Donald to come to tea  
>  On Saturday, at Donibristle, and he let him blow his lovely whistle  
>  And said that in all his life he’d never, seen a boy so quick and clever  
>  And so did the driver Mr McIvor who drove the train to Glasgow."
> 
> The band ceased playing and Jon did not cry but embraced his stepdaughter and wives. "Wow, that is what I call a happy band jam." States Gerald.


	16. Boys are back in town for a pool  party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and the crew are having a splash

> Daylight savings has finally arrived. The sun rose at 6:00 AM and the band woke up to a happy surprising state. "Summer time is coming very soon." States Jon. As he got up, a patch of menstrual blood was left on his man panties again.
> 
> "Jesus titty fucking Christ! Why does this happen to me all of the sudden?"  
>  Curses Jon. The other band members Plus Garth and Jaz came in shock.  
>  "So it appears to me that Jon is having his time of the month." States Garth.  
>  "Tell me about it." Replies Jaz.
> 
> As Jon got into the shower, he vomited severely due to a serve cramp.  
>  "Well that's our soon-to-be Summer gone down the gurgler." Moans Phil.  
>  "I have seen Worse." Replies Tom.  
>  "Thanks a bunch." Says Karl.

Jon felt so queasy he couldn't get dressed fully. So the band Medicated him and gave him a winged pad to put inside his man panties and did not jam until two days later.

Just then a pool party was held and Jon felt better again. He inserted his  
tampon and put on his bathing suit and raced to the pool via Jumping of the board. And they sang a song.

> "Guess who just got back today  
>  Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
>  Haven't changed that much to say  
>  But man, I still think them cats are crazy
> 
> They were askin' if you were around  
>  How you was, where you could be found  
>  Told 'em you were livin' downtown  
>  Drivin' all the old men crazy
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town again)
> 
> You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
>  Every night she'd be on the floor, shakin' what she got  
>  When I say she was cool she was red hot  
>  I mean, she was steamin'
> 
> And that time over at Johnny's place,  
>  Well, this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
>  Man, we just fell about the place  
>  If that chick don't want to know, forget her
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)  
>  The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town again)
> 
> Spread the word around  
>  Guess who's back in town
> 
> Just spread the word around
> 
> Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
>  Down at Dino's Bar 'n' Grill  
>  The drink will flow and the blood will spill  
>  And if the boys want to fight, you better let 'em
> 
> That jukebox in the corner blastin' out my favorite song  
>  The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
>  Won't be long till the summer comes  
>  Now that the boys are here again
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)
> 
> The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town)  
>  Spread the word around  
>  The boys are back in town  
>  (The boys are back in town again)
> 
> The boys are back in town again  
>  Been hangin' down at Dino's  
>  The boys are back in town again."

And the party ceased with gladness.


	17. When you wish upon a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon loses two of his wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This causes sadness too

It was a lonely early morning Jon Couldn't sleep but turn and toss but can't stop thinking about his three wives. Jon was feeling hot and decided to strip his Sleepwear off and caressed his torso and teasing his man nipples. Then he put a squirt of Lubricant and massaged his deep stiff cock breathing erotically.

> Just then the phone rang. "Hello." It was his second wife Julia.  
>  "I just came to say I love you and i am terminally ill."  
>  Jon's Heart began to break. "Oh Julia please, Don't do this to me."  
>  "Shhhh it is OK, Your third wife Dana is pregnant and she is due to give birth any minute."
> 
> "Bye for now." Jon replied and hanged up.
> 
> "Okie band Time to get up!" States Jon as he clapped his hands. "My Third wife Dana is Giving birth whilst My second wife Julia is terminally sick."
> 
> As the band showered, ate toast and juice for breakfast,cleaned their teeth and fully clothed. The band plus Band Managers Jaz,Garth and Gerald Hopped in their van and drove to the hospital, it was too late. Julia was dead and Dana gave birth to son whom she named Yahia. "Give this to Your wife Ronise and Stepdaughter Anaya, she will be the best big sister to her baby brother at 11 years old." Then she breathes her last.

Jon was heartbroken and began so angry he shouted abuse. "How could you do this!" Then he sang to baby Yahia and the band started to play as soon as they got home.

> "When you wish upon a star  
>  Makes no difference who you are  
>  Anything your heart desires  
>  Will come to you  
>  If your heart is in your dream  
>  No request is too extreme  
>  When you wish upon a star  
>  As dreamers do  
>  Fate is kind  
>  She brings to those to love  
>  The sweet fulfilment of  
>  Their secret longing  
>  Like a bolt out of the blue  
>  Fate steps in and sees you through  
>  When you wish upon a star  
>  Your dreams come true."

Jon Sobbed so loudly as well as Ronise comforted him.


	18. Farewell and Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shihad go to a funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This causes sadness too

> It was a sombre wet morning and the band was invited to the Crematorium to farewell Dana Salih and Julia Deans, The other two wives of Jon Toogood. The pastor stood up and spoke. "Greetings, we are here to farewell two women, their names are Julia Deans and Dana Salih. If you want to say your eulogy feel free to do so."
> 
> Jon Stood up along with his Wife Ronise and Children. "Hi, I just want to say that Dana and Julia we're very special to me because I met Julia when she used to perform for Banshee Reel,Fur Patrol and My super-group The Adults. We went on dates and played together and on the day I met Dana she was an Escort working for Calendar Girls on K road Auckland and i will miss them so fucking much!" Jon's voice began to break as the band began to play a song.
> 
> "I couldn't tell you  
>  Why she felt that way  
>  She felt it everyday  
>  And I couldn't help her  
>  I just watched her make  
>  The same mistakes again
> 
> What's wrong, what's wrong now  
>  Too many, too many problems  
>  Don't know where she belongs  
>  Where she belongs
> 
> She wants to go home  
>  But nobody's home  
>  That's where she lies  
>  Broken inside  
>  With no place to go  
>  No place to go  
>  To dry her eyes  
>  Broken inside."  
>  Anaya held her stepdads hand as she whispered the lyrics in his ear.
> 
> "Open your eyes  
>  And look outside  
>  Find the reasons why  
>  You've been rejected  
>  And now you can't find  
>  What you left behind
> 
> Be strong, be strong now  
>  Too many, too many problems  
>  Don't know where she belongs  
>  Where she belongs
> 
> She wants to go home  
>  But nobody's home  
>  That's where she lies  
>  Broken inside  
>  With no place to go  
>  No place to go  
>  To dry her eyes  
>  Broken inside
> 
> Her feelings she hides  
>  Her dreams she can't find  
>  She's losing her mind  
>  She's falling behind." Jon sang in ecstasy as he waltzed his stepdaughter.  
>  whilst Ronise cradled Yahia.
> 
> "She can't find her place  
>  She's losing her faith  
>  She's falling from grace  
>  She's all over the place, yeah
> 
> She wants to go home  
>  But nobody's home  
>  That's where she lies  
>  Broken inside  
>  With no place to go  
>  No place to go to  
>  To dry her eyes  
>  Broken inside
> 
> She's lost inside, lost inside  
>  She's lost inside, lost inside."
> 
> Jon yelped and began sobbing as the band stopped playing to console him. Everyone else had their eulogy said and it was time to send two coffins to the cremation oven. "This is the end of the service, thanks for coming!" Says the Rev and he pushed the button to close the curtain and drive the coffins to get cremated. "Don't leave me please!" As Jon was chasing after the two going inside the cremation oven room. But the security guards stopped on his tracks.
> 
> "Sir this is a restricted area. I understand you are hurting but it doesn't help if you trespass." States the guards.
> 
> "I am so sorry." Jon replied and he was escorted to the dining room to eat some food and drink bevvies.


	19. A bittersweet Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jons Honeymoon meets family vaccation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety video link provided
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRzsd-KkDWA

It was a dark 4 in the morning when Jon woke his wife Ronise and Children up to catch a plane to Melbourne to Celebrate the couples honeymoon and Vacation as family to go to theme parks like WB movie world,sea world, dream world and wet and wild.

 

> "I feel like breakfast." Moans Anaya.  
>  "Just wait till we get to the plane. Now wash up, get clothed and be ready."  
>  States Stepdad Jon.

As soon as the family got prepared, they went to the airport to board on Etihad Airlines. They ate hotcakes for breakfast and drank Latte. Ronise placed Yahia on a stroller.

Just then The plane landed and went to a flight lounge to play and relax and binge and afterwards they went to all the theme parks and soon it was time for dinner. They ate at hungry jacks and went to a Hotel to watch tv and ate dessert via room service and at 22:00 pm it was time for bed. Jon serenaded his children with a lullaby.

 

> "Sleep, baby, sleep  
>  Our cottage vale is deep;  
>  The little lamb is on the green  
>  With woolly fleece so soft and clean.  
>  Down where the woodbines creep;  
>  Be always like the lamb so mild  
>  A kind, and sweet, and gentle child.
> 
> Your father Tends the sheep  
>  And your Mother shakes the dreamland tree  
>  And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
>  Sleep, baby, sleep."
> 
> Just then Yahia started crying and so did Anaya. Ronise tried to settle them down but it was no use, so Jon hushed them to sleep. "If you have a bad dream you tell us OK?" The thunder and lighting made them scream. "Don't be sad over the lighting and thunder." Jon embraced his children and tucked them in and crawled into Bed with his betrothed. He Kissed her on the lips, stripped each others clothes off and made love to each other via Bj,Cowgirl,missionary sex positions and dirty talk.
> 
> "Come on Johnny, Cum for me." Begs Ronise.  
>  "Oh sugar i'm close." Replies Jon in ecstasy.  
>  Jon spilled his seed inside Ronise AND ends the lovemaking by turning the lights off and falling to sleep.


	20. A day away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shihad go on a vacation

It was a muggy morning and Tom decided to take Jon,Phil and Karl for a holiday. Jon was outside the house waiting for Tom to arrive and he did. Jon sat at the front seat. Next Tom met up with Phil outside Deluxe cafe being thrown water at his face by his sister.

Phil sat on the Right side of the back seat and lastly Karl whom was waiting outside the airport and sat on the left side of the back seat. The adventure began by being clowns at the cow farm, next stop the beach and smoking weed camping at the caravan.

Next day They ate eggs for breakfast and left to go to the petrol shop. Phil picked the yellow petrol pump and filled the car up, Tom was sitting in the car, Jon moped at each aisle at the shop grabbing some picnic food and Karl aimed for the crocodilly lollies and they had a picnic outside the church at Cape Reinga. What a vacation!

 

> "So the world is waiting  
>  As you headed on out the door  
>  Just to trip you up and spit you out  
>  Well I can tell just what your thinking  
>  I'll be there to catch you, falling out your tree tonight
> 
> Relax your mind, let it slowly float away tonight  
>  Forget about the day
> 
> The world sits on your shoulders  
>  Looks like an ugly weight to bear  
>  Almost lost you underneath there  
>  Well I can tell just what you're feeling  
>  You should let it go 'cause we can start again tonight
> 
> Relax your mind, let it slowly float away tonight  
>  Forget about it, it's a day away."


	21. When i think about you i touch myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes his band mates up by being lewd

It was a rough night when Jon laid in bed and still awake and could not sleep, he would have nightmares now and again as well as tossing and turning. But the only thing he would make himself sleep is to take deep breaths and count backwards. Instead he decided to strip his clothes off and began to play with himself, moaning extremely loudly which woke up his other band mates up.

> "I love myself, I want you to love me  
>  When I feel down, I want you above me  
>  I search myself, I want you to find me  
>  I forget myself, I want you to remind me
> 
> I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself  
>  Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
>  Oh no, oh no, oh no
> 
> You're the one who makes me come running'  
>  You're the sun who makes me shine  
>  When you're around, I'm always laughing'  
>  I want to make you mine
> 
> I close my eyes and see you before me  
>  Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
>  A fool could see just how much I adore you  
>  I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you
> 
> I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself  
>  Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
>  Oh no, oh no, oh no
> 
> I love myself, I want you to love me  
>  When I feel down, I want you above me  
>  I search myself, I want you to find me  
>  I forget myself, I want you to remind me
> 
> I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself  
>  Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
>  Oh no, oh no, oh no
> 
> I want you  
>  I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself  
>  Ooh ooh ooh ooh ah ah ah ah oh ah
> 
> I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself  
>  Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
>  When I think about you, I touch myself
> 
> I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I honestly do
> 
> I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I touch myself  
>  I honestly do
> 
> I touch myself  
>  I touch myself."
> 
>  
> 
> "Keep it down under please, i am trying to sleep." grumbles Tom.  
>  "Where is your self respect?" Questions Phil.  
>  "You sir are gross!" Lectures Karl.
> 
> Just then Jaz turned on the light and came into the room in disgust. "Get to sleep!"  
>  Garth came over and said "I don't want to hear a peep from any of youse!"  
>  Gerald woke up and said "That was a lot of noise!"
> 
> "Come on lets go back to bed." Replies Jaz as he shuts the light off and everyone went back to sleep.


	22. Bring it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Phil act naughty on stage

One morning, Shihad got a letter from Garth saying:

> "To my Wellingtonian Lads. You are invited to go to Las Vegas to perform a gig at the MGM Casino and Resort. You get to choose a song to play on stage and get pampered afterwards. So flight starts 9 am sharp.
> 
> Sincerely yours.  
>  GGGarth Richardson."

The band got organized and went to the airport to L.V.  
Just then When they got on stage they sang a song.

> "This garden that I built for you  
>  That you sit in now and yearn  
>  I will never leave it I could not bear to return  
>  And find it all untended  
>  With the trees all bended low  
>  This garden is our home, sugar  
>  And I got nowhere else to go
> 
> So bring it on  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every little tear  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every useless fear  
>  Bring it on  
>  All your shattered dreams  
>  And I'll scatter them into the sea."

Phil and Jon took ecstasy pills and washed it down with beer. Jon began to caress Phil's hair and skin and serenaded to him.

> "The geraniums on your window sill  
>  The carnations and the daffodil  
>  Well, they're ordinary flowers  
>  But they long for the light of your touch  
>  And of your trembling will  
>  Oh, you're trembling still  
>  And I am trembling too  
>  To be perfectly honest I don't know  
>  Quite what else to do.
> 
> So bring it on  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every neglected dream  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every little scheme  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every little fear  
>  And I'll make them disappear."

Jon and Phil made love on stage so tender and gentle.

> "So bring it on, bring it on  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every little thing  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every tiny fear  
>  Bring it on  
>  Every shattered dream  
>  And I'll scatter them into the sea."
> 
> Just as the show ended, Jon and Phil are in bed binging at XXX films online.  
>  The frontman gazed at the guitarists cornflower blue eyes and whispered. "I love you cupcake.' "I love you too honey-bun." Replies Phil. The others stormed in the bedroom and said.  
>  "Listen up, lovebirds! I can't believe you decided to put on a sex show rather than a gig! If that happens again, we aint playing for a week and a half! Understand?"
> 
> "Yes but it was all of Phil's idea." Protested Jon.  
>  Tom and Karl went to bed in revolt.


	23. Dinner party gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets naughty

> One evening The Shihad crew were invited to a dinner at York street studios in Auckland. The invite read:
> 
> "Greetings Gents.  
>  I am setting up a gig and banquet, which means you have to act like gentlemen and not pimps at a strip-club. Any indecent behaviour will count as Zero intolerance.  
>  With all due respect.  
>  Jaz Coleman."
> 
> The Lads agreed to the note and they put on their formal clothes and headed to the music studio. The band got onstage and started to play.
> 
> "Bitch you thirsty, please grab a Sprite  
>  My Crips lurkin', don't die tonight  
>  I just want to dance wit' you, baby  
>  Just don't move too fast, I'm too crazy  
>  Man down, down the ave and get shaded  
>  Take a nigga mind off that
> 
> We can dip, fuck in the whip, slide right back  
>  In the function, one wrong word, start bustin'  
>  Put that on my Yankee hat  
>  I'm a gangsta Crip, fuck gangsta rap  
>  Where the ladies at? Where the hoes? Where the bitches?  
>  Every real nigga know the difference
> 
> Bandana brown like the dope daddy shootin' in the kitchen  
>  Real Norfside nigga, never went to Poly, Wilson or Cabrillo  
>  Cocaine color of a creole  
>  T-scrap movin' for the d-lo, what he know?
> 
> "Lets twerk and krump bitches!" Hollers Jon as he stripped his tuxedo and twerked and krumped in his booty shorts and crop top
> 
> I ain't never ran from nothin' but the police  
>  From the city where the skinny carry strong heat  
>  Norfside, Long Beach, Norfside, Long Beach
> 
> Hit the corner, make a dollar flip  
>  And split the dollars wit' my mama children  
>  Folks need Porsches, hoes need abortions  
>  I just need y'all out of my business
> 
> Never no problem, playin' no pitches  
>  Never no problem, sprayin' no witnesses  
>  No face, no case, been wit' the shit  
>  Hopped out broad day then emptied clips  
>  Cut class cause it wasn't 'bout cash
> 
> School wasn't no fun, couldn't bring my gun  
>  Know when change gon' come like Obama would say  
>  But they shootin' everyday 'round my mama and them way  
>  So we put a AK where Kiana and them stay  
>  And that's for any nigga say he got a problem wit' me  
>  How I'm Crippin' where I'm livin', come and follow me  
>  Pistol poppin', Poppy Street
> 
> I ain't never ran from nothin' but the police  
>  From the city where the skinny carry strong heat  
>  Northside, Long Beach, Northside, Long Beach  
>  Nate Dogg still here cause of niggas like me Police still scared cause of niggas like me  
>  In the hood like a dollar sweet tea or a Louis Burger  
>  You ain't wit' the business, nigga  
>  Who you murdered? You ain't heard of Coldchain  
>  Best thang, smokin' out the city
> 
> Ridin' 'round wit' the same shotgun that shot Ricky  
>  Lil' nigga should've zig-zagged, then he got his back wet  
>  Now he runnin' Norfside, niggas better fact-check  
>  Frontin' wit' the gun talk, I ain't heard a clap yet  
>  All my niggas from street, they a nigga best yes
> 
> 'Cept for Little Halftime, Brody bangin' five blocks  
>  Sorry, I hit your homie five times, better grab chalk  
>  Did it, got away with it out the Civic  
>  We Crippin', Long Beach City, pay a visit  
>  Park Ramona, pop blocked a corner  
>  Givin' hell 'til it's frozen over, I ain't never ran from nothin'
> 
> I ain't never ran from nothin' but the police  
>  From the city where the skinny carry strong heat  
>  Northside, Long Beach, Northside, Long Beach!"
> 
> Jaz watched the show in disgust as Jon sealed the show by doing graffiti on a wall. As dinner was served Jon decided to recreate the drugging the wine scene from the film naked weapon.
> 
> As the wine got infused by sedatives the four lads ate and drank until they felt trippy. Jon skulled his and seduced his band mates by saying. " That was fun now come along to the bdsm chamber."
> 
> As he approached to the room, he tied Karl up and whispered. "Start counting."  
>  Jon got out the cat of nine tails and whipped Karl so hard.  
>  "One/Two/Three/Four/Five/Six/Seven/Eight/Nine/Ten." Yelps Karl.
> 
> Now Phil, it is your turn, bend over. Commands Jon.  
>  Phil Sheepishly arches himself onto Jon's lap as Jon got out the paddle.  
>  "One,(spank),Two,(spank),Three,(spank),Four,(spank),Five,(spank),Six,(spank),Seven,(spank),Eight,(spank),Nine,(spank)Ten!" Chokes Phil.
> 
> Afterwards, Jon lured over to Tom and said. "You have been a bad boy." So Jon handcuffed Tom and gave him a caning punishment just like in school.  
>  "One,Two,Three,Four,Five,Six,Seven,Eight,Nine,Ten. " Screams Tom.
> 
> The band seeped into Jon's Abyss and surrendered to the midst feeling 100% sore.


	24. Got Punished?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the dinner party

> Letting out a heavy roar, Jaz burst the door open in revolt.  
>  "JONATHON CHARLES TOOGOOD! WHAT IS THIS? I SAID INDECENT EXPOSURE/BEHAVIOUR WILL HAVE ZERO TOLERANCE WHICH MEANS YOUR BAND WILL HAVE TO BE ON SUSPENSION THANKS TO YOU!"
> 
> "But, it is just BDSM!" Back-chats Jon.
> 
> "I don't care, its just as degrading as Pornography. Not to mention Having intercourse on stage. " Scolds GGGarth.

With heavy hearts the band went on suspension. Karl returned home with tears in his eyes as he embraced his family. Phil came home feeling down as he embraced his cats Sylvester,Snuffy and Topping. Tom arrived home with guilt in is heart when he reunited with his wife. Lastly Jon approached home angry as he told his wife that his band got suspended due to indecency. Ronise's piss began to boil.

> "You have been very naughty!" Croons his angry Mrs. As she got out the paddle that Jon used for Anaya being naughty. She spanked her husband ten times also. "How. Dare. You. Sabotage. Your. Job?" Then Jon Spanked his wife in return. "I. AM. A. GODDAMNED.SEX. SYMBOL! " Ronise limped over to get her strap-on and backdoored Jon Very rough moaning loudly.
> 
> "As soon as your suspension is over you need to confess." Screams Ronise.  
>  " I will say sorry!" Gags Jon. Then he replies. "Now it is my turn!"  
>  Jon backdoored Ronise very roughly AND WENT to bed.


	25. Down and dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon acts up again

It was a cloudy morning when the Band's suspension ended. Garth and Jaz entered the studio as the band approached. "So Gents, now are you going to play properly or be a bunch of douche-bags?" Asks Jaz.

"No man on man bumming." Replies Phil.  
"Don't go stupid with drugs/booze/smokes." Replies Tom.  
"No BDSM/Pornography during work." Replies Karl.  
Whilst everyone else is waiting for Jon's answer. He decided to do a NSFW cock-up once again.

"Lets invite some hoes." Was Jon's Disgusting answer.  
"How about no." Scolds Garth.  
Jon Began to snicker like a snake. "Lets go hard." Replies Jon again.

"Yo! La Freak! Yo, yo, yo, let's go!

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous!

 

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Let's get ridiculous!

Party people in the place to be (Hey!), Its Redfoo with the bassy beat

I whipped up flipped up a tasty treat, so get up lift up and move your feet (Yeeah!)  
This is how I roll (Hey!), white no lenses big afro, I Rock La-Freak so animal  
And when i drop that beat I make the crowd go ho!  
And I love to dance, this be the beat that'll shake ya pants  
Shake ya pants, yeah take a chance, and if ya can't move ya feet then wave ya hands  
Wanna know a lil something bout me? (Hey!) I was born to rock the party  
I was born to rock your body, I'm fresh, I'm slick, I'm ladi dadi, oh!

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon baby, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)

Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd. Let's get-  
Crazy, loud, get wild in the crowd.

Party people! Lets' get ridiculous!

All the time I be seeing you at school,  
And you so fine I just had to play it cool  
You blow my mind, all the crazy things you do  
I see that you wanna act a fool so baby, lets get ridiculous!

I'm laid-back, I'm feelin this, tonight's the night and I just wanna let it go  
Hit the play back, I know your feelin this, c'mon baby, lets get ridiculous!

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, let's get ridiculous (oh-ohh-oh!)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon baby, Let's get ridiculous!"

"Are you going to be respectful or a twat?" Asks Jaz Angrily.  
"Fine! I will act decent!" Bellows Jon.

"Thank You!" Shouts Jaz! As the band began to play on the stage, Jon Came up with a naughty scheme.

"Honestly somehow it always seems that I'm dreaming of  
Something I could never be  
It doesn't matter to me cause I will always be that pimp that I see in all  
Of my fantasies  
I don't know your fucking name and age, so what let's Fuck  
Screwing may be, the only way that I can truly be free  
From my fucked up reality  
So I dream and stroke it harder cause it's so fun to see  
My face staring back at me  
I don't know your fucking name and age, so what let's fuck  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fuckin'  
All day I dream about sex, yes  
All day I dream about sex, and  
All day I dream about sex, and  
All day I dream about sex, and  
All day I dream about sex, yes  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fuckin'  
All day I dream about sex  
All day I dream about fuckin'."

 

"You were told not to act stupid! Sing a decent song That is trash!" Yells Jaz.  
And the band sang a different song.

"i was online chillin (chillin)  
i seen a fine chick she was summer time fine  
body bangin every pic  
and i was willin (willin)  
to see if she exist  
so she told me come and see her she was far  
but worth the trip  
so i was feelin (feelin)  
she might be worth the drive  
cause her instagram pics got me going out my mind  
but when i pulled up  
before i walked up in the house  
she had about 100 kids and some dentures in her mouth  
im like

Fuck this shit, I'm out (M-hm)  
Fuck this shit, I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me, please  
Fuck this shit, I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit, I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here(Fuck this shit, I'm out)

man its disastrous  
i seen alot of shit  
to make ya flip and do some backflips  
and everytime you think you seen it all  
you couldnt match this  
the shit a leave ya crazy gotcha ya feenin' for some aspirin  
(DAMNNN)  
i think i need to slow up  
im feelin sick about it mayne  
i think im bout to throw up  
shit this just reminds me of my friends house  
shit was so dirty that you had to wipe ya feet  
before you leave out  
(Damn)  
i think the plumbin it was busted  
the toliet wasnt workin and the kitchen was disgustin  
the garbage it was reekin'  
refridgerator stinkin  
its hard for me to tell exactly what they been eatin  
cuz man i heard of lazy but man this shit is crazy  
they asked me spend a night  
and i just said you coudnt pay me  
and im just being honest  
i feel this way regardless  
and now i have to leave  
because the roaches stole my wallet  
im like!

Fuck this shit I'm out (M-hm)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here(Fuck this shit I'm out)  
(mmm-mmh)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me, please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here (Fuck this shit I'm out)

i had to do it!  
a bunch of crazy shit you know this world a put ya through it  
and i aint got the time or the patients on my mind  
cuz im all about my money and my money on my mind  
except this one time when i worked a 9 to 5  
i was always on my hustle i was steady on my grind  
cuz when i punched the clock i would always show and shine  
but my managers they hated me and i aint even lyin  
no matter what i did or no matter what i said  
they was always kickin garbage i would block it out my head  
they wanted me to bow down wanted me to beg  
im thinkin this the stupid wackest job i ever had  
but little did they know a player bout to make some moves tho  
its only so much i can try to take and play it cool tho  
i seen my bosses so i had to go announce  
so i stood up on the couch and i cussed they ass out  
im like!

Fuck this shit I'm out (M-hm)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here(Fuck this shit I'm out)  
(mmm-mmh)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me, please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here (Fuck this shit I'm out)

its goin down  
and this is for them situations that be gettin wild  
man i be to myself (self)  
sometimes i just be chillin (chillin)  
i see alotta strange shit and get a ackward feelin  
you should stand up  
cause if you in the mood then put ya hand up  
you got a point to prove because all this information  
all the conversation  
cuz this is what you do if you in ackward situations  
tell em

"God help me!" Yelps Jaz.

Fuck this shit I'm out (M-hm)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here(Fuck this shit I'm out)  
(mmm-mmh)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (No thanks)  
Don't mind me  
Imma just grab my stuff and leave  
excuse me, please  
Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)  
Fuck this shit I'm out (alright then)  
I don't know what the fuck just happened  
But I don't really care  
Imma get the fuck up outta here (Fuck this shit I'm out)"


	26. Band meeting turned to suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is freed from their bossy co managers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Hugh Hefner, may the legacy of playboy linger for younger generations.

>  Jaz and Garth called Shihad for a band meeting. "It appears to me that you lot got a lot of filthy choices of songs and doing lewd acts on stage. If this happens again you are fired and that goes for you Jon!" States Jaz.
> 
> "Sorry if the both of youse are nonsexual freaks!" Answered Jon rudely.  
>  "Don't. You. Answer. Back!" Scolds Garth.  
>  "You can't even get yourself a Mrs!" Screeches Jon.  
>  "Your mouth needs washing up!" Bellows Jaz.
> 
> Just then Gerald Came over. "Oh my Bloody God!"  
>  "Gerald, As the band manager you are supposed to make this band clean!" Scolds Garth and Jaz.  
>  "Stop being homophobic!" Yells Gerald.  
>  Afterwards Jaz and Garth went to a angry fight. They began shooting the studio with guns and themselves. Moments later the emergency services found their dead bodies. "Don't look at us, They did this shit to themselves."
> 
> Gerald was lucky that he was not assassinated by Garth and Jaz since he telephoned 111 and he and the band were pardoned by the court. As a celebration, he took the band to the playboy mansion and met Hugh Hefner. They snorted coke, smoked pot,injected heroin and so on. Gerald took so many drugs as he was about to overdose. Phil got heavily drunk as he fell into the deep end of the pool. Tom was tripping balls as he tried to throw stray money at the women. Karl was reading magazines quietly as he fell asleep with his boxers. Jon went to bed and fell asleep.


	27. It's funeral time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon suffers another loss again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This causes sadness, please be extremely aware.

 

> Jon woke up at 7:45 in the morning to find Gerald and his band Shihad, Phil, Gerald and Tom were awake puking in the garden. Tom and Phil staggered to the house whilst Jon fetched them drinks of water. Karl got out of bed to find Gerald laying in a pool of puke outside.
> 
> Jon ran out and dragged him to the washroom to run him a bath but Gerald was shitting his pants too. "No please, don't make me grieve anymore." Panics Jon. But it was no use. Gerald was already sick. As the Diarrhoea eased along with the puke. Karl Hand-washed the filthy clothes to make it easy to put in the washing machine for a proper clean.
> 
> Jon washed his manager with love and tenderness using soap. Plus he washed his hair with shampoo and conditioner. "Do not be sad." Consoles Gerald as he reached out his wet hand caressing the frontman's flowing tresses. As Karl got fresh clean clothes Gerald got carried by Jon as he exited the bathtub.  
>  Tom pulled the plug and the water went down the drain. Phil had to dry Gerald up with a long navy blue towel. The chef called the band for breakfast as Jon began to sob.
> 
> "No Gerald no please don't do this no you can't die!" He managed to clothe a dead manager and his corpse fell on his arms. Jon screamed in grief as everybody tried to comfort him. The ambulance came to escort Gerald to the hospital. Gerald passes away in the emergency ward. Jon cradled the corpse with tears in his eyes.
> 
> "Sometimes people get sad  
>  And they do feel bad.  
>  But the very same people who are sad sometimes  
>  Are the very same people who are glad sometimes.  
>  It's funny, but it's true.  
>  It's the same, isn't it for us and each other.
> 
> No it's funeral time again
> 
> One last time with all your friends
> 
> Feeling fragile, feeling love
> 
> Feeling none of the above
> 
> Throwing water down the well
> 
> Can be heaven, can be hell
> 
> I feel stupid, I feel love
> 
> I'm feeling none of the above
> 
> And now we'll never understand
> 
> But things don't always go as planned
> 
> and I am feeling none of the above."
> 
> The other members of the band joined in comfort.


	28. I'm so sorry and I still love you although we're miles away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and the guys farewell Gerald,Jaz and Garth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is serious due to Gerald Dwyer whom he did pass away of a morphine overdose on 15 April 1995.

> One stormy morning, the band woke up to coffee and pancakes for breakfast. The other three ate in silence whilst Jon felt guilt and hurt. "Three caskets in the crematorium today eh?" Questions Jon. Jon sipped his juice in a sulky way then he slaughtered the pancake violently. "Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh. Jonathon Charles Toogood! Eat like a prince not an animal!" Shouts Tom.
> 
> "But i am hurting!" Sobs Jon. As Phil decided to feed the singer like a baby.  
>  "Here comes the train Woop de woop!" Phil succeeded the feeding attempt and cradled Jon in comfort. "I am sorry, please Jaz,Garth and Gerald come back. I don't want you to die."
> 
> The band came to the crematorium to farewell Jaz,Garth and Gerald. Jon greeted the guest by saying.
> 
> "Welcome, we will begin the funeral with a song." States Jon.
> 
> "So one of these nights and about twelve o'clock  
>  This old world's going to reel and rock  
>  Saints will tremble and cry for pain  
>  For the Lord's gonna come in his heavenly airplane
> 
> If God had a name, what would it be?  
>  And would you call it to his face,  
>  If you were faced with Him in all His glory?  
>  What would you ask if you had just one question?
> 
> And yeah, yeah, God is great  
>  Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>  Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> What if God was one of us?  
>  Just a slob like one of us?  
>  Just a stranger on the bus  
>  Trying to make His way home?
> 
> If God had a face, what would it look like?  
>  And would you want to see  
>  If seeing meant that you would have to believe  
>  In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the saints  
>  And all the prophets? And...
> 
> Yeah, yeah, God is great  
>  Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>  Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> What if God was one of us  
>  Just a slob like one of us  
>  Just a stranger on the bus  
>  Trying to make His way home?"
> 
> Jon's lips began to wobble as he tried to to cry but the pain got worse.
> 
> Just tryin' to make His way home  
>  Back up to Heaven all alone  
>  Nobody callin' on the phone  
>  'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome
> 
> Yeah, yeah, God is great  
>  Yeah, yeah, God is good  
>  Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah
> 
> What if God was one of us  
>  Just a slob like one of us  
>  Just a stranger on the bus  
>  Trying to make His way home?
> 
> Just tryin' to make His way home  
>  Like a holy rolling stone  
>  Back up to Heaven all alone  
>  Just tryin' to make His way home  
>  Nobody callin' on the phone  
>  'Cept for the Pope, maybe, in Rome." Yelps Jon in sadness. As the funeral ended Jon touched the three caskets in grief, bidding farewell forever. The curtains closed, the caskets moved to the cremation oven.
> 
> "Time to find a new manager." States Karl.


	29. Saddest Chapter in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya runs away but gets caught

It was a windy mainly fine day when the band decided to scatter the ashes of their band manager, co-workers plus Jon's secretary and mistress.  
The four piece group held an urn each.

> Jon opened Gerald's urn and spoke. "It is time to let you go my king. I will forever miss you so much." Jon scattered the ashes at the pond. The others followed suit, just then Ronise called Jon on the phone to say that Anaya ran away because She can't deal being a older sister, a teenager and having no biological father.
> 
> Jon's piss began to boil. "Wait until I see the look I give her!" Jon drove off and the others followed him. As he reached home, the police greeted him and his wife. " "I am sorry to say this but Anaya has dissapeared but we will have to do a search party to win her back." They called for Anaya to come home and there she was. In the cave crying due to self hatred.
> 
> "WE. WERE. LOOKING. LOW .AND. HIGH. FOR. YOU!" Bellows Jon. As the family went home and the police left, Jon got the paddle out. Again. Anaya spat at her stepfather as he tried to punish her. "You. (spank) DARE/TO/ DISOBEY YOUR STEPFATHER AND MOTHER! (SPANK) also your baby half brother too! (spank)".
> 
> "Don't/ahhhhhh/hurt/me/ahhhhhh/please/stepdaddy/no more!" Screams Anaya.  
>  "That's what happens when you decide to run away!" Scolds Ronise and drags her to the naughty dungeon. Anaya sobbed loudly as she had to deal with her naughtiness.
> 
> 10 minutes later Ronise and Jon grabbed Anaya by the arms and making their child apologize to them for running away. "Say sorry darling daughter." Begs Ronise. "Sorry Mummy.and Stepdaddy!" Sobs Anaya.  
>  "Thank you daughter dearest." Whispers Jon as he kissed his stepdaughter and his wife lovingly. "Don't ever stop loving me stepdaddy!" Begs Anaya.  
>  "Shhhh Anaya. I am giving love to your mum." States Jon  
>  "Don't forget your baby brother too." Replies Ronise. The pair started to make out in bed and they orgasmed in unison.
> 
> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
>  Come on Jon, cum for me. Begs Ronise.  
>  Come on Ronise, orgasm with me. Replies Jon in ecstasy.
> 
> The pair made love tenderly and went to sleep.


	30. Baby mine,do get help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally seeks help

> One morning, The Lads came over to take Jon to a therapist. "Greetings, come on over. I was expecting to sort Jon Toogood out. States the therapist. Jon entered the room along with family and friends. "Hello my name is James and this is my co-therapist Shirley. It appears to me that you are a sex addict and use corporal punishment too." States James.
> 
> "You do realize that it can be hard to lose a loved one as well when you never do grief counselling." Replies Shirley. Jon finally understood the message and he attended grief counselling,sex therapy and modern discipline training.
> 
> Anaya was still traumatized by the events of getting the paddle and never addressed Jon as Dad. Shirley and James came to her level. "You need to accept the fact that this gentleman is trying his best to love you and you need to give him some gratitude and respect."
> 
> Anaya started to cry. "I am so scared of talking to him!"  
>  Ronise cupped her daughters cheeks. "You have to trust in me. I know it is hard dealing with a blended family and your teenage years at the same time." She cradled the child in her arms in comfort. As the crew went home Jon came to see his stepdaughter in her room with baby Yahia to have a cuddle. The family had fish and chips for dinner and went to bed . But before Yahia and Anaya went to sleep, Jon sang a song which made them sleep.
> 
> "Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>  Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
>  Rest your head close to my heart,  
>  Never to part, baby of mine.  
>  Little one, when you play,  
>  Pay no heed what they say.  
>  Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
>  Never a tear, baby of mine.  
>  If they knew all about you,  
>  They'd end up loving you, too.  
>  All those same people who scold you,  
>  What they'd give just for the right to hold you.  
>  From your hair down to your toes,  
>  You're not much, goodness knows.  
>  But, you're so precious to me,  
>  Sweet as can be, baby of mine."


	31. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaya goes to school with her family again

> One rainy Friday morning, It was bring your parents to school day yet again.  
>  The pair came to the classroom with Anaya as well as Yahia.  
>  "Goodness, we have Anaya's family with us today. So lets start with Maths. What is 14 X 2?"
> 
> Anaya thought very hard and raised her hand. " Is the answer 28?" She Asked.  
>  The teacher answered. "Yes it is. I knew you could do this."  
>  The rest of the students filled in the exam sheets and the child that passed the exam was Anaya. "I did it Mummy, I completed my Maths test!"
> 
> "Lets celebrate!" States Jon as he took his family to Burger king for a treat at last. The family played at the timeout arcade firstly, Then Jon had a Whopper with cheese combo, Ronise had a BBQ Bacon and Cheese combo, Anaya had a Brewers Bk Steakhouse combo with strawberry shake and Yahia had his Bk kids meal with chicken fries and pear juice.
> 
> Lastly, the family went home to strip each other naked and get ready for bed,Jon embraced his daughter. "I am so proud of you that you passed the math test and I also wish you goodnight and thank you Anaya."  
>  "Oh Stepdaddy, I love you so much." Replies Anaya.  
>  "Please child, just call me Daddy." Whispers Jon.  
>  "Fine then, Daddy it is." Breathes Anaya.
> 
> Jon placed the girl on the centre of the marriage bed and Caressed his Stepdaughter's hair and skin. Ronise wore her strap on,laid on top of Anaya thrusting the girl very softly,kissed her daughter's hands and rubbed them tenderly. "Oh/my/darling/daughter/ I need/love/so badly come on." Begs Ronise. Anaya sat up and laid on top of her mother, massaging her strap on dildo,arms,tits and legs with oil. Ronise gasped with pleasure and tenderness. "Pamper/me, daughter (Thust) dearest. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Mmmmmmmmmm." Anaya performed reverse cowgirl  and serenaded her mother with a song.
> 
> 'Jetiame,(thrust) Place your arms (Thrust) around my waist  
>  I told (Thust)you so/Jetiame  
>  I'm telling you/I am not/gonna run away/or letting you go  
>  My soul is on fire (Thust)and without asking why  
>  I said Jetiame and it also means I/love/you."
> 
> Ronise Obeyed the order and shared a tender motherly kiss on her daughters lips which made Anaya and her mum scream their orgasms. Then Jon took Anaya by her hand and laid on top of her. Anaya rubbed her Dad's back with the leftover oil on her hands. "That's it ,darling /rub my back (Thust)nice and good." Gasps Jon.  
>  "Oh/yes, Daddy your'e so (Thust) goddamn hard unf." Moans Anaya in ecstasy.
> 
> Jon Thrusted very briskly  and kissed his daughter on the lips  which the pair both screamed their orgasms and went to sleep.


	32. Fuck you and all your negativity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his band sing 4 songs in anger

> Jon and his family woke up to a happy sunny Saturday morning. The crew ate cereal for breakfast , Jon went to the mailbox and read a letter. It was from his band.  
>    
>  "To Jon.  
>  We have a new band manager and co manager as well. There names are Scott Horscroft and Josh Abraham. I pray to god that they respect us. All our love  
>  Shihad."  
>    
>  As Jon arrived to the studio, Scott and Josh greeted the singer with compassion,but Jon decided to sulk. The band gave the singer death looks.  
>  "Hurry up, lets do this!" Jon commanded as the band began to play.  
>    
>  "Inside, I'm all twisted round  
>  Feeling uptight and I can't come down  
>  And I need someone to sell me  
>  I'm safe again  
>  And I need someone to tell me  
>  That they really care  
>    
>    
>  What have we become  
>  Could you comfort me, comfort me  
>  The whole world's come undone  
>  Could you comfort me, comfort me  
>    
>    
>  Back that ass up, The evolution is here  
>  All you sick fucks, being born to kill  
>  They just need someone to sell them  
>  They're safe again  
>  They all need someone to tell them  
>  That somebody cares  
>    
>    
>  What have we become  
>  Could you comfort me, comfort me  
>  The whole world's come undone  
>  Could you comfort me, comfort me."  
>    
>  Jon Aborted the song for something else, again!  
>    
>  "Girl you workin' with some ass, yeah, you bad, yeah  
>  Make a nigga spend his cash, yeah, his last, yeah  
>  Hoes frown when you pass, yeah, they mad, yeah  
>  You gon' ride in the Jag, yeah, with that head  
>  You could smoke or buy a bag, yeah, of grass, yeah  
>  Got money I can flash, yeah, and trash, yeah  
>  I'ma big timer nigga, yeah, pull the trigger, yeah  
>  A playa hata flipper, yeah, grave filla, yeah  
>  I be slangin' wood, yeah, out the hood, yeah  
>  Let it be understood, yeah, it's all good, yeah  
>  Got a nigga schemin' large, yeah, on the hard, yeah  
>  A smooth little broad, yeah from out the projects  
>  A nigga do a trick, yeah, on the dick, yeah  
>  You claimin' you want a picture, that ain't shit, yeah  
>  The nigga with the money, yeah, don't act funny, yeah  
>  Got birds and I'm runnin', yeah, bout a hundred, yeah  
>    
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Girl, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>    
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  You got a stupid ass, yeah, make me laugh, yeah  
>  Make a nigga want to grab that, autograph that  
>  I'm sweatin' in the drawers, yeah, hard and long, yeah  
>  Want to walk it like a dog, yeah, break you off, yeah  
>  Get - mine you gon' get yours, yeah, that for sure, yeah  
>  You fuckin' with my nerves, yeah and to the curb, yeah  
>  I know you bitches know, yeah, and it show, yeah  
>  But a nigga got some more, yeah, I'm out to flow, yeah  
>  Fresh brought some shit, yeah, and his bitch, yeah  
>  We be making hit, yeah after hit, yeah  
>  Them titties sittin' nice, yeah, I want to bite, yeah  
>  I could fuck you right, yeah, all night, yeah  
>  Want to bring it to my house, yeah, on the couch, yeah  
>  Knock the pussy out, yeah, get them out, yeah  
>  I want to see these hoes, yeah, bend it low, yeah  
>  Let me run it in the hole, yeah, and let me know, yeah  
>    
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>    
>  I know you can't stand it, dick bandit  
>  Done landed, see your drawers handed  
>  Freak to get it y'all, game spit at y'all  
>  Put the bitch on the wall and I hit it y'all  
>  Lookin' kind of lonely, I'm feelin horny  
>  Put the dick "in the Middle" like "Monie"  
>  Big thick plumber chick, and a Hummer chick  
>  Beat the dick like a motherfuckin' drummer chick  
>  See dat puddy-cat? Look at dat  
>  I love a fuckin hoodie-rat, that's a fact  
>  You'se a motherfuckin' get it girl, quit it girl  
>  I'm the nigga, the nigga, nigga, that hit it girl  
>    
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>  Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
>  You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
>  Call me Big Daddy when you back that azz up  
>  Hoe, who is you playin wit? Back that azz up  
>    
>  Now now now now now  
>  After you back it up, then stop  
>  Then wha-wha-what, drop drop it like it's hot  
>  Now after you back it up, then stop  
>  Now, wha-wha-wha-what drop it like it's hot  
>  Now drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot  
>  C-M-B make you drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot, drop drop it like it's hot."  
>    
>  "Snoop dogg, here we go!" Chants Jon.  
>    
>  "When the pimp's in the crib ma  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  When the pigs try to get at you  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  And if a nigga get a attitude  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
>  And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
>    
>  Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams  
>  See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams?  
>  Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat  
>  That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat  
>  The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs  
>  The interior like suicide wrist red  
>  I can exercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed  
>  Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead  
>  Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street  
>  Wit' the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat  
>  So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit  
>  Trying to ask me shit  
>  When my niggas fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit  
>  You should think about it, take a second  
>  Matter fact, you should take four B  
>  And think before you fuck wit lil' skateboard P  
>    
>  When the pimp's in the crib ma  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  When the pigs try to get at you  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  And if a nigga get a attitude  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
>  And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
>    
>  I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that  
>  Da Big Bo$$ Dogg, yeah I had to do that  
>  I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside  
>  But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side  
>  Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
>  I cut so much you thought I was a D-J  
>  "Two!" "one!" "yep, three!"  
>  S-N double O-P, D-O double G  
>  I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
>  See I specialize in making all the girls get naked  
>  So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside  
>  We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
>  So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
>  I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
>  Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
>  G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo  
>    
>  When the pimp's in the crib ma  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  When the pigs try to get at you  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  And if a nigga get a attitude  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
>  And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
>    
>  I'm a Bad Boy, with a lotta ho's  
>  Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes  
>  I hang out tough, I'm a real Bo$$  
>  Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp  
>  On the TV screen and in the magazines  
>  If you play me close, you're on a red beam  
>  Oh you got a gun so you want to pop back?  
>  AK47 now nigga, stop that!  
>  Cement shoes, now I'm on the move  
>  You're family's crying, now you on the news  
>  They can't find you, and now they miss you  
>  Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you  
>  Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you  
>  Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to  
>  Subscribe nigga, get yo issue  
>  Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!  
>    
>  When the pimp's in the crib ma  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  Drop it like it's hot  
>  When the pigs try to get at you  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  Park it like it's hot  
>  And if a nigga get a attitude  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  Pop it like it's hot  
>  I got the Rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
>  And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on!"  
>    
>  Scott watched the band in shock and Josh clapped in delight.  
>  "A rock band that likes Hip-Hop." States Josh.  
>  "What do you expect us to be fatherfucker?" Questions Jon rudely.  
>  "Oh my poor ears." Whines Scott.  
>  "Shut up cuntsucker!" Screams Jon in anger.  
>  The other band members stood in shock.  
>  "Listen, Making new friends maybe hard for us but it's for the best." States Tom.  
>  "It's like you are being jealous of the new baby." Replies Phil.  
>  " I agree with Phil and Tom, you need to give Josh and Scott Respect by saying sorry." Chimes Karl.  
>    
>  Jon did'int listen and he played an angry song.  
>    
>  "Born and bred through collar borderline psychotics  
>  Spending most of your life with pushers and alcoholics  
>  Don't try and analyze why we act this way  
>  If I could go back now, there's not a thing I would change  
>  This is where its from and where its at  
>  I know that you can't lie but when I raise like that  
>  You reserve the right to keep it to yourself  
>  And I would too if I respected my own (Fuck you)  
>    
>  This is us and us is this  
>  Better swing and pray you don't miss (Fuck you)  
>  This is us and us is this  
>  Better swing and pray you don't miss  
>    
>  Fuck you and all your nega-tivity. It won't rub off on me.  
>  I've got my own as you can see. You're not alone in hating me.  
>    
>  Tactics with a scratcher match  
>  Place to slash holes in your face, Bass drone so low  
>  Shattered vertabrae - rot inside of your backbone  
>  What? You never thought I'd fucking sink this low?  
>  When hate, pride and jealousy's your energy  
>  You are your own worst (enemy)  
>  But in jest you disrespect and defects you  
>  Quick test you revolve (Fuck you)  
>    
>  This is us and us is this  
>  Better swing and pray you don't miss (Fuck you)  
>  This is us and us is this  
>  Better swing and pray you don't miss  
>    
>  Fuck you and all your nega-tivity. It won't rub off on me.  
>  I've got my own as you can see. You're not alone in hating me.  
>    
>  So, us is this  
>  So, us is this  
>    
>  Fuck you and all your nega-tivity. It won't rub off on me.  
>  I've got my own as you can see. You're not alone in hating me  
>  Fuck you and all your nega-tivity. It won't rub off on me.  
>  I've got my own as you can see. You're not alone in hating me."  
>    
>  The band ended the jam session in anguish and went straight home.


	33. I am  going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his fate by the gun

 

> The very next day, Josh came over to Jon's dressing room feeling hurt. He came to the frontman's level and said. "How you acted was rancid and gnarly, I want to love you and you are not letting me so you either respect me or I will break that band of yours up!"
> 
> Then Josh proceeds to groom the frontman with compassion.
> 
> "Go away! Just go away! Piss off, I want to be alone."  
>  Sobs Jon.
> 
> Josh's piss began to boil hard out as he slapped, punched,kicked,poked, shoved, stamped and attacked the frontman. He screamed for Ronise to get some help Then Anaya came over, pulled out the pistol and assassinated her fake dad 27 times. Ronise catches her daughter and new band manger red handed.
> 
> "You horrible fucking bitch and you sir are a prick!" Screams Ronise as Anaya set the studio on fire,plus the pair ran away and she dialed 111. "Hello I NEED POLICE AMBULANCE AND FIRE DEPARTMENT COZ MY DAUGHTER ALONG WITH THAT PRICK MURDERED MY HUSBAND ARREST THEM PLEASE."
> 
> The 3 emergency vehicles Arrived as Scott was badly burned due to not being fast enough to escape, he joined with Jon at the ambulance as he tried to speak.  
>  "Ronise, what ever you do. Take.Care Of. Yahia. And. Disown. Anaya to Juvenile Jail." Then he breathed his Last finally after arriving at hospital.
> 
> Ronise broke down in sorrow, yearning for him to come back but it was no use. She felt hurt and saddened. And as of Scott Horscroft, he was put into intensive care until further notice.
> 
> "On the day I went away, goodbye  
>  Was all I had to say, now I  
>  I want to come again and stay, oh my my  
>  Smile, and that will mean that I may
> 
> 'Cause I've seen blue skies, through the tears  
>  In my eyes  
>  And I realize, I'm going home
> 
> Everywhere it's been the same, feeling Like I'm outside in the rain, wheeling Free, to try and find a game, dealin Cards for sorrow, cards for pain
> 
> 'Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears and I realize,  I'm going home."

 


	34. A widow's grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronise grieves for husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bring ur tissues

> Ronise telephoned the remaining members of Shihad, with tears in her eyes.  
>  "Its my unhappy duty to inform you that Jon Toogood who is my husband, your frontman got murdered by my own daughter and his new band manager." Phil screamed, Tom cursed and Karl gasped in shock.
> 
> The other band members came to the morgue where they met up with Yahia and Ronise. The lads gave her a grooming/embalming kit. "You will be needing this when we get to the funeral." States Tom.  
>  "OK, just wait for the undertakers to place our leader in a coffin." Chimes Phil.  
>  "Here they come." States Karl. As the undertakers came to place the corpse, they said. "4,3,2 heave ho hum." They placed him inside the casket to take him to the funeral parlour to get him groomed and embalmed.
> 
> Ronise got out the kit and started to bathe the corpse with bubble bath,washed his hair with cheery flavoured shampoo and conditioner, rinsed and dried his hair and body. Then she groomed his suit and combed his mini beard. "Why would you do this to me Anaya? I can't believe you murdered your own stepfather!" She broke down in tears. The police came along and comforted Jon's widow. "Where do we go from here? This isn't where we intended to be We had it all You believed in me, I believed in you Deep in my heart, I'm concealing Things that I'm longing to say Scared to confess, what I'm feeling Frightened you'll slip away You must love me, you must love me. Certainties disappear What do we do? For our dream to survive? How do we keep, all our passions alive As we used to do? Deep in my heart, I'm concealing Things that I'm longing to say Scared to confess, what I'm feeling Frightened you'll slip away You must love me, you must love me Why are you at my side? How can I be, any use to you now? Give me a chance, and I'll let you see how Nothing has changed Deep in my heart, I'm concealing Things that I'm longing to say Scared to confess, what I'm feeling Frightened you'll slip away You must love me, you must love me." "The court-case will start today and tomorrow you can have the funeral."
> 
> Ronise received the cuddle and went to the courthouse via taxi.


	35. Jail time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice will be served

 

 

> One bleak morning, Anaya came to the courtroom with Josh Abraham to face with the judge as soon to be prisoners. The surviving band mates of Shihad, their families, Jon's son Yahia, Scott Horscroft now wheelchair bound and his widow Ronise. The principal and teachers came over.  
>  "I am sorry if Anaya wont be attending school no more." Consoles the school staff.  
>    
>  "All rise. This court case is now in session." States the Bailiff.  
>  "Cheers, you may take a seat." Replies the judge.  
>  Anaya felt glad what she had done. All she did was smirk at everybody. Josh did the same too. Ronise cried and held Yahia in comfort. It was an awful feeling to see her husband get killed.  
>    
>  "So Ronise, you are ex-communicating your daughter to Juvenile Jail. Is that statement of yours correct?" Asks the judge.  
>  "Yes, my husband told me that just before he died." Replies Ronise with tears streaming down her face. The bailiff gave her tissues to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.  
>  "As if i give a flying fuck about my fake dad!" Curses Anaya.  
>  Ronise's piss started boiling hard out like a volcano erupting.  
>    
>  "Anaya Paul-Toogood, I am still mad at you for murdering your own stepfather, my John Cusack themed husband! I am cutting you off and that goes for you Josh for abusing my husband because the loss of his other two wives and his band managers! How dare you?"  
>  "You have got a lot to learn, young lady and you sir are a swine!" Scolds the judge!  
>  "Now i had to be in intensive care in hospital until today and now i am in a wheelchair thanks to you guys!" Screams Scott.  
>    
>  "We plead the evil pair guilty, your honour!" States everybody.  
>  "I am sentencing to the pair of youse in separate jails for life. Judgement ruled in favour of the victim which means the culprit has to owe you money for the funeral costs it is so ordered. You may go home now, case ended. " The judge picked her gavel and gave it a good thud.  
>    
>  "Thanks for coming, enjoy the remainder of the day." States the bailiff.  
>  Josh gave the grieving wife the suitcase of the money and the police came to escort the two crooks to the police van and head straight for two jail stops.  
>  First Josh was sent to the men's jail wearing grey prison uniform and Anaya was taken to Juvenile jail. Wearing plain black prison uniform. The guards placed the child in the cell and bolt the door shut.


	36. Thank you for being a dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets cremated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This causes sadness

> One muggy morning, Ronise got up to plan her outfit to farewell her beloved husband. She woke Yahia up, ate breakfast,showered, cleaned their teeth and clothed her son first and herself. The surviving band members chose a casket of gold and black fit for a king.
> 
> The dead frontman wore a suit inside the coffin and they headed for the crematorium. Guests were also welcomed too with a song.
> 
> "Like a comet  
> Blazing ‘cross the evening sky  
> Gone too soon  
> Like a rainbow  
> Fading in the twinkling of an eye  
> Gone too soon  
> Shiny and sparkly  
> And splendidly bright  
> Here one day  
> Gone one night  
> Like the loss of sunlight  
> On a cloudy afternoon  
> Gone too soon  
> Like a castle  
> Built upon a sandy beach  
> Gone too soon  
> Like a perfect flower  
> That is just beyond your reach  
> Gone too soon  
> Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight  
> Here one day  
> Gone one night  
> Like a sunset  
> Dying with the rising of the moon  
> Gone too soon."
> 
> Ronise came over to say her eulogy via holding her foster son Yahia.
> 
> "Thank for those years, of being a husband and father and I know you will be reunited with Gerald your band manager, co-managers Jaz and Garth plus your other two wives Julia and Dana."
> 
> "Thank you for being the singer of our band." Adds Phil.  
> "You are always there for us." States Tom  
> "What a fucking waste." Sobs Karl.
> 
> Each and everyone said their final speeches one by one.  
> As the undertaker pressed the button to close the curtains. The coffin moved to the cremating oven as the final song played.
> 
> "A son rarely tells his Father  
> How he really feels,  
> A handshake or a pat on the back  
> Is all that he reveals,  
> I’d like to right that wrong,  
> Here in this little song.  
> Thank you for shaping my life,  
> Thank you for teaching me all you can,  
> You are no ordinary man,  
> You make me everything I am.  
> Thank you for taking the time,  
> Thank you for showing me the way,  
> And thank you for being there  
> When I need you,  
> Thank you for every single day.  
> Now I’ve been blessed with a son of my own,  
> Got my own bedtime stories to tell,  
> If I can raise him half as well  
> As you raised me,  
> Guess I’ll be doing pretty well.  
> Thank you for your guiding hand,  
> Thank you for making my dreams come true,  
> You’re an extraordinary man,  
> And I hope you’re as proud of me  
> As I am proud of you.  
> Thank you for giving me life,  
> Thank you for showing me good from bad.  
> I guess I’m only really trying to say,  
> Thank you for being my Dad.  
> Even though the years drift away,  
> I never took the time just to say,  
> ‘I love you, and I always have,  
> And thank you for being my Dad."

 

 


	37. Til we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronise scatters Jons ashes

 

> Ronise invited the band over to scatter Jon's ashes at the pond where Jon's other two wives and band managers ashes were scatted.  
>  'Time for me to let you go, until we meet again my sweet king." States Ronise.  
>    
>  As one by one they scatted Jon's ashes in the pond. Yahia looked at his stepmother with sadness as he will never remember his dad because he is only a toddler.  
>    
>  When they got home, Yahia watched Popeye the sailor as Karl cooked wedges and cheeseburgers served with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce mixed together for dinner.  
>    
>  Meanwhile at the correction centre, Anaya threw a fit because she did not want to be in jail and as for her punishment she was sent to isolation from the other inmates until her lonely death by wasting away. She won't be having no final meal.  
>    
>  After dinner, it was time to clean up and the band asked. "Can we stay the night? we bought ourselves overnight kits."  
>  "Sure you can." Replies Ronise.  
>  The band stayed at Ronise's house for a sleepover. Phil slept on a mattress at the living room, Karl and Tom slept on the bunks with Yahia.  
>    
>  Poor Ronise couldn't sleep because she was all alone, to ease the pain she got her tablet out and watched a couple of short films on Pornhub. She stripped off her clothes, discarded her panty liner in the bin, put the dirty laundry in the wash-basket and started to caress herself.  
>  She orgasmed very softly at each gentle stroke not vigorous like her husband then she kissed her pillow and thrusted at herself, screaming her beloved's name. "Jon, I/Love/You/So/Bloody/Much. Then she cried herself to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wow, I'm sick of doubt  
>  Live in the life of certain, south, cruel bindings  
>  The servants have the power  
>  Dog men and they're mean women  
>  Pulling poor blankets over our sailors  
>    
>  I'm sick of dour faces staring at me from the tv tower  
>  I want roses in my garden bower, dig?  
>  Royal babies, rubies must now replace aborted strangers in the mud  
>  These mutants blood meal, the plant that's ploughed  
>    
>  They are waiting to take us into the severed garden  
>  You know how pale, wanton, thrillful comes death  
>  In the strange hour  
>  Unannounced, unplanned for  
>  Like the scary over friendly guest you bought to bed  
>    
>  Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings  
>  Where we had shoulders smooth as ravens claws  
> No more money, no more fancy dress  
>  This other kingdom seems by far the best  
>  Until it's other jaw reveals incest  
>  And lose obedience to a vegetable  
>  and I will not go   
>  Prefer a feast of friends to the giant family!"


	38. Tom's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Here I am, lying in my bed reading a romance novel thinking about my deceased frontman of Shihad Jon Toogood. Just then, his ghost came and I can imagine that he is giving me a kiss on the lips. 

As I open my mouth and let my tongue slide out and in, whoa! His kisses tasted like licorice,mint and menthol cigarettes. I breathe and moan with Jon at the same time.

I stroke his  snow white skin and coal black tresses.  Then we strip off our clothes and made love to each other via reverse 69, scissor action, hand jobs and dirty talk.

 

 

> "Oh Jon, I love you please come back!"

The ghost of Jon whispered a comforting song in my ear and cradled me.

 

 

> "Do not (Thrust)stare at my (Thrust)empty urn and weep
> 
> I am not there. I/do/not/sleep.
> 
> I am a thousand winds that blow.
> 
> I am the diamond glints on snow.
> 
> I am the sunlight on ripened grain.
> 
> I am the gentle autumn rain.
> 
> When you awaken in the morning's hush
> 
> I am the swift uplifting rush
> 
> Of quiet birds in circled flight of gloom.
> 
> I am the soft stars that shine at night in a quiet room.
> 
> Do not stare at my empty urn and cry;
> 
> I am not there. I did not die."
> 
>  
> 
> And cried myself to sleep whist Jon's ghost departed to the next room.
> 
>  


	39. Phil's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the solo pleasure scene of What Gets me hot aka Traci Lords debut film.

I was daydreaming of Jon taking me to a picnic if he were still alive. I strip off my nightwear and teased my man tits. 

 

> I felt a crawling sensation in my bed and it was Jons ghost sucking my dick. I arch my back and groan erotically as Jon sucked and released his mouth out of my cock.  I gazed into his eyes of hazelnut. "Stroke me darling." Begs Jon.

I obeyed the order via applying lube on my hands and began rubbing his cock smoothly and briskly. 

 

 

> "I Love you very much, ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss!" Moans Jon.
> 
> "Oh Jon I love you too unf!" Replies Myself. "Your turn!"
> 
> Jon obeyed the order via applying some lube mixed with lotion and oil on his hands, then he massaged my dick hard and deep. "Ahhhhh Philipe you are so bloody deep!"
> 
> "Jonny cake, you are so horny!" I gasped.
> 
> We both Orgasmed as we both fuck each other. " Ahhhhhhhhhhh Mmmmmmmmmm"
> 
> Jon played with my blonde puffy Afro as well.
> 
> Jon wrapped  me up and cradled me like a baby as well as I fell back asleep.
> 
> "Lullaby and good night  
>  In the sky stars are bright  
>  'Round your head  
>  Flowers gay  
>  Set you slumbers till day
> 
> Close your eyes  
>  Now and rest  
>  May these hours  
>  Be blessed."

 


	40. Karl's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy it

Every night, I try to think of happiness I seem to feel lonely without Jon being here. I had a flashback when Me and the band were performing a gig at Aotea Square during the show, Jon began to touch  and thrust at himself. Screaming his orgasms, I lustfully look upon his delicious body language even when we did a music video for run.

I began to take off my nightwear, added some lotion on my hands and gently rubbed my body all over. Jon's ghost came over with loving arms open wide to comfort me one last time. I got on to my knees and hands. 

Jon Backdoored me softly and slowly. His moans slithered like a snake. I yelp in grief. 

> "Oh Johnny, please comfort me I can't bear being alone." I sobbed.
> 
> "Hush Darling, I will always be in your hearts." Replies Jon.
> 
> I sat up and performed reverse cowboy on Jon. Moaning in ecstasy.
> 
> "mmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jon you're so damn tight, serenade to me!"  Was my response.
> 
> "Karl, dear you are very romantic and yes I will serenade to you!" Jon whispered.
> 
> "Stay awake, don't rest your head  
>  Don't lie down upon your bed  
>  While the moon drifts in the skies  
>  Stay awake, don't close your eyes  
>  Though the world is fast asleep  
>  Though your pillow's soft and deep  
>  You're not sleepy as you seem  
>  Stay awake, don't nod and dream.
> 
> Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
>  The little old bird woman comes  
>  In her own special way to the people she calls  
>  Come, buy my bags full of crumbs  
>  Come feed the little birds, show them you care  
>  And you'll be glad if you do
> 
> Their young ones are hungry  
>  Their nests are so bare  
>  All it takes is tuppence from you  
>  Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
>  Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
>  "Feed the birds, " that's what she cries  
>  While overhead, her birds fill the skies
> 
>   
>  All around the cathedral the saints and apostles  
>  Look down as she sells her wares.  
>  Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling  
>  Each time someone shows that he cares
> 
>   
>  Though her words are simple and few  
>  Listen, listen, she's calling to you  
>  "Feed the birds, tuppence a bag  
>  Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag."

The pair of us sealed the event with a kiss and fell back asleep.


	41. An erotic event in Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronise gives Anaya tough love

> One bleak winter evening, Anaya heard the voice of the prison guard by saying.  
>  "Right miss, you have a visitor." It was Ronise.  
>  "Darling child, You know how much I love you although I am still angry with you at the same time. I didn't mean to scream and shout at you."
> 
> Anaya looked sheepishly at her Mother with lustful eyes as Ronise gave her daughter an opened mouth kiss. They began to pant in unison as Anaya stripped Ronise's blouse and skirt off. Then she unhooked her bra, took her shoes off and pulled her Mum's french boy-leg panties down.
> 
> Anaya grabbed her mum's hand and pulled the zipper of her jail overalls, took off her shoes, unhooked her bra and took her thong off.  
>  Ronise fastened her strap on dildo, laid down on top of the bed and said.  
>  "Suck me now my darling daughter." And with that,she obeyed.
> 
> Anaya began to suck on the plastic willy. Moaning and breathing at each suck.  
>  "Yes my darling thats it, you can stop now."  
>  Anaya cupped her mum's tits with her hands as she whispered.  
>  "I love you mummy, you are so bloody loose. now its your turn to suck me."  
>  Ronise laid the child into the bed and sucked her silky fanny. Screaming and gasping at each gulp. "Oh god yes do it mummy, you can stop now."
> 
> Anaya laid on top of her mother and she straddled fast,deep and hard.  
>  "Oh Mummy I love it when you act dirty to me and Daddy!"  
>  "Daughter dearest, I love it when you show that you are apologetic to me."  
>  Then her Mum sat up and laid Anaya on her mothers lap.
> 
> She spanked her 10 times with Jons paddle and begged for an apology.  
>  Instead Anaya was so aroused by the punishment that she was receiving.  
>  "Mummy. (Spank) I (Spank) am (Spank) so sorry. (Spank)  
>  Ronise stopped and commanded.  
>  "Let me hold your legs." Anaya obeyed the order and Ronise thrusted her briskly as she could.  
>  "OH oh oh oh oh oh oh oh uhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh stroke me and i will stroke you." With that they did. Afterwards they performed so many sex acts and sealed the evening with a snuggle.
> 
> "I love you mummy." gasps Anaya  
>  "Don't ever break my heart again." Whispers Ronise.

**Author's Note:**

> "Copyright Disclaimer, Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for 'fair use' for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I DO NOT OWN SHIHAD AND/OR ANY SONG LYRICS PERFORMED BY VARIOUS ARTISTS/BANDS. I AM THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS FAN-FICTION. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION WHICH IS DONE FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS OCCURRED IN THE MAKING OF THIS WORK. THE CHARACTERS OF FICTITIOUS WHICH CAN LEAD TO A RESULT EITHER LIVING OR DEAD TO ACTUAL PERSONS UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WHICH COULD RESULT OF CIVIL LIBERALITY AND/OR CRIMINAL PROSECUTION IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. CHEERS!


End file.
